Amigos y Amantes
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Habían sido amigos durante muchos años, hasta que, cierto día, Bella se sintió atraída hacia Edward de una manera diferente. Summary completo dentro. Adaptación. ExB Todos Humanos.
1. Capitulo 1

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

Argumento:

Habían sido amigos durante muchos años, hasta que, cierto día, **Bella** se sintió atraída hacia **Edward ** de una manera diferente. Y cuando se besaron, la pasión puso fuego a sus corazones... y su amistad quedó reducida a cenizas...  
A partir de entonces Bella temió convertirse en la amante de Edward .  
Ella le quería, pero ¿podría el amor mantenerlos unidos, si dejaban de ser amigos para convertirse en amantes?

_Capítulo Uno_

Las copas, al chocar unas contra otras, hacían un ruido demasiado fuerte, o, por lo menos, eso le parecía a Bella Swan , que llevaba arrastrando todo el día una terrible jaqueca.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por rendirse al cansancio y marcharse a casa, pero no podía hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, aquella fiesta se celebraba en su honor. Sería una grosería imperdonable que se marchara, al menos tan pronto. Tenía que intentar dis traerse un poco y olvidar el cansancio y la terrible opresión que sentía en las sienes.

Se retiró de la barra y se paseó por entre la gente, sonriendo de vez en cuando a los distinguidos miembros de la élite litera ria de Houston, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle de dolor de un momento a otro.

A sus veintisiete años, Bella se había ganado una buena reputación a nivel nacional como escritora de novelas de intriga; en aquella fiesta se celebraba precisamente la publicación de su última novela: La _torre de los ruidos._

Al regresar de la gira de promoción, se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que el editor necesitaba que re visara su libro y le añadiese treinta páginas más. ¡Treinta pági nas! Como si eso fuera algo fácil de solucionar...

Consiguió hacerlo en un día, toda una hazaña, pero el es fuerzo había sido tanto, que lo único que deseaba de la vida en aquel momento era una aspirina y una cama blandita donde po der abandonarse al sueño.

Recorrió la sala con sus Ojos color café oscuro; que hacían un precioso contraste con su larga melena cobriza, que llevaba re cogida en un moño.

Más de una vez había pensado en cortarse el pelo, pero siempre que lo insinuaba, Edward le lanzaba una mirada de horror y la convencía con todo tipo de argumentos para que no lo hiciera.

Verdaderamente, Edward era un maestro en convencer a la gente. Quizás, pensaba ella, por eso había llegado a donde es taba con su empresa petrolífera, que más que empresa era un imperio. En los últimos años había conseguido mantener el con trol de Petróleos Masen con una tenacidad sin precedentes. El gran Edward siempre conseguía todo lo que quería. Todo, excepto a Bella.

Le buscó con la mirada entre la gente; allí estaba, entre las garras de aquella rubia bajita de _ojos _de caja registradora. Siem pre que se trataba de Edward Masen , Bella pensaba invaria blemente que nadie le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos. Edward era un tipazo: altísimo, de cuerpo atlético y sin un gramo de grasa, a pesar de sus treinta y nueve años. Su pelo era cobrizo y abun dante, muy _liso, y sus ojos, _vistos de lejos, parecían azules, aunque en realidad eran verdes. Su cuidado bigote escon día una boca sensual encuadrada en una mandíbula rectilínea y enérgica.

Por mucho que Edward fuese su amigo desde hacía más de dos años, de vez en cuando no podía evitar pensar en él como en un hombre.

Edward era un tipo guapo, Bella se daba cuenta y no lo po día negar.

Se llevó la copa de coñac a los labios, sin dejar de contem plar a Edward y a la rubia. Resultaba patente, por los gestos de ella, que Edward le había gustado. Bella sintió un inesperado malestar; la amistad la hacía ser posesiva, pensó inmedia tamente.

Sus relaciones con Edward no habían pasado nunca de los lí mites de la amistad.

Él conocía muy bien su desastrosa experiencia con Jacob , un aspirante a escritor que, después de comprometerse con ella y se ducirla, resultó estar casado y con hijos.

Desde el principio, Edward se hizo cargo del trauma que re presentaba para Bella aquel fracaso. Comprendía sus repa ros ante las relaciones sexuales, y nunca había intentado aproxi marse a ella en ese sentido.

Por su parte, a Bella no le interesaba para nada su di nero, lo que significaba que Edward podía confiar en ella con toda tranquilidad.

Bella sabía que, desde la muerte de Victoria , Edward no ha bía confiado en nadie como confiaba en ella.

Sin embargo, desde hacía algún tiempo, las cosas estaban cambiando. Edward no era el mismo; se mostraba impaciente, y a veces desagradable con ella. Y una cosa así, viniendo de un buen amigo, no era normal.

La situación había empeorado después de aquel desagrada ble incidente con Dimitri .

Dimitri era un empleado de Edward , al que Bella conocía de vista. Un día de la semana anterior, cuando ella esperaba a Edward en la cuadra, Dimitri , que por lo visto había bebido más de la cuen ta, salió de la oscuridad e intentó besarla. Edward apareció al mo mento, como por arte de magia, y mandó a su empleado al sue lo de un puñetazo.

-¡Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo! -le gritó-. Que te pa guen un mes. ¡Después desaparece inmediatamente, no quiero volver a verte!

Bella, que permanecía muda de espanto a poca distan cia, no daba crédito a _sus ojos._

Nunca había visto aquel gesto inhumano en el rostro de Edward . Era como si el hombre amable y tierno que conocía hu biese desaparecido de repente.

Edward no dijo una palabra más. Se limitó a mirar cómo el otro se levantaba del suelo tambaleándose, volvía sus _ojos _hacia Bella, y luego se dirigía hacia las oficinas del rancho con paso vacilante.

-Yo... gracias.

Bella se había sentido aterrorizada. De pronto se había dado cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si Edward no hubiese aparecido en el momento oportuno. Sintió náuseas.

Edward la estaba mirando. Tenía en los labios un cigarro re cién encendido, y sus _ojos _brillaban de indignación.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás la diferencia entre ser simpática y provocar a los hombres?

-¡Eso es una tontería! -protestó ella airadamente—. Dimitri siempre ha sido muy correcto conmigo. Yo creía que...

Dimitri es un buen tipo... cuando está sobrio -replicó él-. Me da mucha pena tener que despedirle.

Bella se sintió herida por su desacostumbrada dureza. -No te enfades conmigo -murmuró.

Y diciendo aquello, le tocó el brazo en un gesto amistoso y conciliador.

Ante su asombro, Edward se puso rígido, apretó los dientes, y se soltó con inusitada brusquedad.

-No intentes calmarme, Satin.

Satin era el diminutivo que él mismo había inventado para llamarla.

-¡Y de ahora en adelante, si quieres divertirte, busca la di versión fuera de mi rancho! ¿Comprendes?

Aquello fue demasiado para Bella, que perdió la calma y le gritó:

-¡Eso es, Edward Anthony Masen , no volveré a venir a tu rancho! No sé qué mosca te ha picado conmigo. Y para que te enteres, no estaba intentando consolarte, simplemente quería darte las gracias, ni más ni menos.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó corriendo a su coche. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar.

Recordándolo, Bella se arrepentía de su arranque de mal genio, y hubiera querido arreglar las cosas.

Pero estaba absolutamente claro que aquella rubia despam panante no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y Edward no parecía te ner intenciones de librarse de ella.

Para empeorar las cosas, Bella se dio cuenta, al verla mejor, de que conocía a la rubia. Aquella mujer se llamaba Heidi , y era conocida en todo Houston por sus devaneos con hom bres ricos de cierta edad.

-Disimula, nena, porque estás poniendo cara de pocos ami gos -dijo una voz familiar a su lado.

Se volvió sospechando de quién era aquella voz.

`A su lado estaba James Masen , y en su cara de niño ha bía una expresión burlona.

-¿Tú dirías que tengo cara de pocos amigos?

-¿No estarás celosa de la rubia?

Bella esbozó una sonrisa de impaciencia.

-Edward y yo somos amigos, nada más.

-Eso es lo que dices siempre. Y una chica tan preciosa como tú nunca miente, ¿verdad?

Bella no dijo nada. Le miró, pensando en lo poco que se parecían los dos primos.

Edward era alto y fuerte, mientras que James era muy delga do y podría decirse que algo desgarbado. Edward era muy moreno de piel, y tenía el pelo cobrizo. James era el típico rubio de _ojos _azules, con un encanto muy juvenil.

Sólo se parecían en una cosa. Los dos eran buenos hombres de negocios, despiadados cuando la ocasión lo requería. Nunca se habían visto dos rivales tan fieros.

Sus enfrentamientos databan de mucho tiempo atrás; segu ramente les movía algún gran conflicto personal. James siem pre andaba ideando tretas maliciosas y poniéndole trampas a Edward ; sorprendentemente, éste adoptaba ante su primo una ac titud defensiva más que ofensiva, cuando no iba con su carácter, más bien dominante y algo agresivo.

Cuando murió su padre, James inició una implacable lu cha de poder contra su primo Edward , que había heredado la ma yor parte de Petróleos Masen .

El hecho de que el padre de James favoreciese más a su so brino que a su hijo, sorprendió a muchos. A pesar de los deno dados esfuerzos de James, Edward seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos, y el más capacitado para los negocios. Pero su primo no se daba por vencido, y la rivalidad entre ellos era cada vez mayor.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo lo que queda de fiesta? -pre guntó James con una sonrisa-. Así te salvaré de las miradas lascivas y las falsas adulaciones de todos estos que andan por aquí a ver lo que consiguen en beneficio propio.

-¿Y de ti quién me va a salvar? -comentó ella con una son risa burlona, sin apartar la vista de Edward -. Como esa estúpida rubia se le siga acercando, va a terminar pegándose a él -murmuró.

-Los solteros ricos escasean hoy en día. Y esa chica tiene mucha vista. -

Bella no le escuchaba; estaba demasiado ocupada pen sando en las ganas que tenía de vaciarle la copa en la cabeza a aquella dichosa rubia.

-Tengo que rescatarle -murmuró-. Es mi deber de an tigua scout liberar a tu primo de las garras de esa vampiresa se dienta de dinero.

Acto seguido, Bella se dirigió hacia la pareja con paso decidido.

En aquel mismo momento, la suerte quiso que la rubia pi diera algo de beber y que Edward fuese a la barra a por ello. Bella aprovechó la ocasión y se le acercó con paso decidido, aun que algo inquieta.

-Hola, Edward . ¿Me hablas? Porque si no, basta con que mue vas la cabeza y me perderé por algún rincón.

En vez de echarse a reír, como hubiera sido de esperar, Edward adoptó un gesto frío y clavó en ella su mirada gris, dura como el acero.

-Vaya, cuánto me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de des pegarte de mi primo...

-«Tu primo» se llama James. Te lo digo por si no lo sa bías, ya que nunca le llamas por su nombre. Además, cuando alguien se acerca a darme conversación no tengo la costumbre de ahuyentarle... tú, por supuesto, ni siquiera te has dignado a acercarte a mí.

Edward , pasándose la mano por el bigote, miró significativa mente en dirección a Heidi .

-Es que, como te habrás dado cuenta, a mí no me hace nin guna falta ir detrás de las mujeres...

Aunque sintió una oleada de furia incontenible, Bella se las arregló para disimularla.

-Pues no sé si sabrás que esa chica es una elementa de mu cho cuidado. Además, creo que hace poco que su última con quista la ha dejado tirada, y ahora está buscando un buen árbol al que arrimarse.

Edward la obsequió con una amplia sonrisa.

-No me importa pagar por lo que quiero. Puedo permitir me el lujo.

Aquel cinismo le dolía a Bella, pues sabía que Edward estaba convencido de que las mujeres sólo le buscaban por su dinero.

No se daba cuenta de que era muy atractivo... De repente, se sorprendió mirándole fijamente a los labios, imaginando qué se sentiría al besarlos.

-Estás muy rara, Satin. ¿Qué pretendes, buscar mi punto débil? No creo que lo encuentres.

-¿Ah, no?

Bella se acercó un poco más y cogió entre sus dedos un botoncito de su camisa.

Sentía bajo la mano el calor de su piel, que se filtraba a tra vés de la tela con una intensidad turbadora.

La reacción de él no se hizo esperar; con suavidad, le apartó la mano de su camisa.

-¿Es que quieres flirtear conmigo? -preguntó secamente.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -dijo Bella en actitud defensiva-. ¿Es que me has visto cara de suicida?

-No te preocupes, no te empujaré hasta esos extremos -contestó él en tono desagradable-. Ya tengo dos años de prác tica; sé muy bien mantener las distancias contigo. Tú te encar gas de dejarlo claro desde el primer momento.

Los _ojos _de Bella chocaron con su mirada fría.

-Tú sabes que yo...

-Bella, déjate de tonterías. Porque hayas tenido un de sengaño amoroso, no veo muy normal que te retires de la vida, creo yo.

Bella saltó como si la hubieran pinchado.

-De un tiempo a esta parte, te portas conmigo como un ele fante en una cacharrería, Edward Masen -rugió-. Si tienes hambre, coge un canapé. A mí no me apetece que me comas viva esta noche.

Bella dio media vuelta y se alejó, aunque no pudo dar más de dos pasos, porque Edward la agarró por el brazo. De pron to, ella se puso a temblar, y la sangre le afluyó a la cara. Era inexplicable, pero el menor contacto físico con Edward la turbaba. Nunca había experimentado una sensación tan intensa con nin gún otro hombre.

-No huyas de mí -le susurró Edward a sus espaldas.

-¡Y cómo no voy a huir de ti! Desde hace algún tiempo no puedes ser más frío conmigo; parece que no me soportas, inclu so reaccionas apartándote cada vez que te toco... Yo creía que éramos amigos.

Los _ojos _de Edward recorrieron su rostro.

-Claro que somos amigos. Ten paciencia conmigo.

-Lo que pasa es que me preocupo por ti, me importas -dijo Bella, más apaciguada-. Te pasa algo, ¿verdad? Algo te molesta. ¿Por qué no me cuentas de qué se trata? Creo que sería lo más sensato.

-Eres la última persona a quien se lo contaría, querida. Alargó una mano y le tocó un mechón de pelo que se le ha bía escapado del moño.

-¿Por qué te recoges el pelo así? No me gusta nada.

-Pues porque no soy una gitana. Las gitanas llevan el pelo suelto y los pies descalzos. ¡Qué iba a pensar nuestra anfitriona! Edward sonrió.

-¡Sorpréndela! ¿A que no te atreves?

Edward , la última vez que me desafiaste para que hiciéra mos algo, me tiré al río completamente vestida y dejé atónitos a todos los turistas del autocar. Además -añadió llevándose las manos a las sienes-, esta noche no me siento con fuerzas para hacer extravagancias. Me duele la cabeza, estoy que no me ten go de cansancio, y lo único que me apetece es marcharme a casa y meterme en la cama.

-¿Y por qué no te vas?

-No querrás que me marche de una fiesta que se celebra en mi honor, cuando apenas llevo una hora. Sería una falta de educación imperdonable, más aún sabiendo las molestias que se ha tomado Angela para organizarla.

-Déjate de diplomacias -dijo Edward categóricamente-. Yo te llevo a casa.

-¿Y vas a abandonar a tu despampanante conquista? Diciendo esto, dirigió una ojeada a Heidi , que les contem plaba con una mirada llameante mientras un jovencito intenta ba en vano captar su atención.

-Déjalo -añadió Bella-. Se lo diré a James, él pue de llevarme.

A Edward se le demudó el rostro.

-De eso nada -dijo con voz alterada.

Y sin más preámbulos, se inclinó sobre ella, y un momento después la levantó en sus brazos como si se tratara de una plu ma, aunque estaba lejos de serlo.

-Cierra los ojos, como si te hubieras desmayado.

Así lo hizo Bella, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Además, la sensación de estar entre sus brazos era tan turbante y tan maravillosa, que no dejaba lugar a ningún otro pen samiento.

-¡Pero Edward ! ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? -exclamó Angela . -Agotamiento por exceso de trabajo -respondió Edward sim plemente-. Voy a llevarla a casa. Mañana mandaré a Seth para que recoja su coche. Gracias, Angela , la fiesta ha estado es tupenda. Buenas noches.

-¡Adiós! Mañana llamaré a ver cómo está.

Edward salió a grandes zancadas con ella en brazos. Una vez fuera, Bella sintió frío y se arrebujó contra su pecho, agra deciendo su calor.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos -susurró él en tono burlón. Bella abrió los ojos y le miró con embeleso.

-¡Vaya fuerza! -dijo sin pensar.

Edward se echó a reír, y Bella se agarró mejor a su cuello. Sintió que se estremecía cuando sus senos rozaron involuntaria mente su pecho.

-Has tenido una idea muy novelesca... ¡Nada más normal que una mujer desmayada! Aunque... ¡Oh Dios mío!

De pronto Bella se puso pálida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Todo el mundo va a pensar que estoy embarazada! -gimió Bella.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Dejen sus comentarios**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Capítulo Dos_

Llegaron al Ferrari negro de Edward , y él la depositó en el asiento delantero.

-¿Y qué? -dijo con los ojos brillantes de malicia-. Todo el mundo sabe que los escritores suelen llevar una vida bohemia.

Bella, furiosa, esperó a que Edward se sentara al volante. Cuando estuvo a su lado, estalló.

-¿Y con quién salgo yo normalmente? ¡Dime! ¿Con quién estoy siempre? ¡Van a pensar que el niño es tuyo!

-Si quieres, puedes ponerle mi nombre. A mí no me importa.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio; Bella sumi da en cavilaciones y Edward fumando y sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Por fin llegaron a Montrose, donde Bella tenía una ca sita de estilo victoriano. Se encontraba en uno de los barrios más antiguos de la ciudad, y la había heredado de una tía abuela suya.

Llegaron frente a ella, y Edward detuvo el coche.

-¿Qué tal va tu nueva novela? -preguntó.

-Despacio -contestó ella-. Ahora que me acuerdo, no sé si te he dicho que, en vista del éxito de La casa _de _los ruidos, es posible que firme un contrato para llevarla al cine. Cuando me lo dijeron, me puse tan contenta que casi no me lo podía creer.

Estaba deseando llamarte, para contártelo, pero como no nos hablábamos...

Edward la miró con expresión contrita.

-Perdóname, Bella. Perdí los estribos; yo no quería ser tan desagradable contigo.

Bella se quedó maravillada al oírle hablar así.

Aquello era algo inusitado. Edward era un hombre que nunca se disculpaba ante nadie. Le miró con una tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que yo no le estaba provocando -murmuró-. Tú sabes que, desde lo mío con Jacob , los hom bres ...

Bella se había sonrojado, y Edward la miró algo molesto.

-Tampoco puedes pasarte la vida recordando eso. Sobre todo si llevas un vestido como éste...

-¿Esta cosa? ¡Bah! Me costó menos de un capítulo.

Edward se rió suavemente, sin quitarse el cigarrillo de los labios.

-Tú todo lo mides con tus libros -comentó-. Un coche es un libro, un vestido un capítulo...

-Mi coche no vale un libro, ni muchísimo menos -objetó Bella-. Me lo compré de segunda mano, pero consume muy poca gasolina, y me encanta.

-No, si yo no tengo nada en contra de aprovechar la cha tarra vieja.

-Sí, ya...

El pequeño Volkswagen amarillo ocupaba poco sitio. Solía aparcarlo en el jardín, junto al enorme roble.

-Tienes que cortar ese árbol -le dijo Edward . Ya lo había hecho otras veces. Hacía meses que no dejaba de insistir al res pecto-. Es un peligro. Como venga un día un viento fuerte, va a aplastar el tejado. Estamos en la temporada de tormentas, y ya sabes que en los últimos años ha habido fuertes ciclones.

-Mira, Edward , te he dicho mil veces que no tengo ninguna intención de cortar el viejo roble de la tía Jessie. Lo plantó el abuelo -añadió con impaciencia.

-Al diablo con tu abuelo. ¡Además! ¿Qué abuelo? Tu tía era huérfana.

Bella, exasperada, se pasó la mano por el pelo, ponien do en grave peligro su elaborado moño.

-¡Mentira! Yo sé de buena tinta que tía Jessy era hija ile gítima de un capitán yanqui. Mi bisabuela tuvo relaciones con él durante la Guerra de Secesión.

-¡Escandaloso! Pues entonces por tus venas corre sangre ca liente, mi querida Bella, ¿no?

-Más escandalosa es esa pregunta. Para que lo sepas, mi vecina, la señorita Rose, me lo contó tal y como se lo había di cho mi tía abuela.

Edward cambió de tema, dando por terminada aquella absur da conversación.

-Mañana por la mañana mandaré a Seth para que te trai ga el coche a casa. O, si prefieres, que pase a recogerte y nos damos antes una vuelta a caballo por el rancho.

-Si no me equivoco, eso es una invitación, ¿no? Él asintió, y Bella miró para otro lado.

-Pues no sé si ir, porque, después de lo del otro día, parece que estás convencido de que soy una mujer perversa que lo úni co que quiere es ir seduciendo a tus hombres uno a uno.

Edward la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos la escrutaban con una insistencia turbadora.

-¡No digas eso! Lo que pasa es que no soporto que ningún hombre se propase contigo. ¡Y menos si ese hombre trabaja para mí y encima está borracho!

Edward la miró de arriba a abajo.

-No quiero que ningún hombre te... toque -susurró. Sus miradas se encontraron.

La de Bella era tímida, indecisa. Sentía en su rostro la respiración cálida y entrecortada de Edward , al tiempo que un hor migueo extraño se le despertaba por dentro.

Casi sin querer, sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano y deslizó un dedo bajo su bigote, trazando la línea de sus labios en treabiertos.

Edward la apartó de sí, agarrándola por la muñeca con su puño de hierro.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso -dijo ásperamente-. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que no quiero que me toques?

Bella descargó una risa nerviosa.

-Entendido, señor Masen . Y ahora, si quieres devolver me mi brazo, saldré del coche y quedarás libre para volver a la fiesta con tu rubia despampanante.

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a soltarle el brazo.

-Te has pasado la noche flirteando conmigo, Satin. ¿Por qué? ¿Por darle celos a mi primo?

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con James en el sentido que estás insinuando. No es más que un amigo, igual que tú.

-Tú y yo... ¿somos eso? ¿amigos? -preguntó Edward con voz extraña.

Bella se sentía nerviosa, excitada. Algo estaba pasando, y aquella mano que la asía le transmitía un calor extraño... -Sí, somos amigos.

-Entonces no te importa lo más mínimo que me lleve a Heidi a la cama, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, mirándola fijamente. Bella se puso pálida, y se apartó de él sin despegar los labios.

-Tú no tendrás una vida sexual, pero yo sí, ¿sabes? No te creas que soy una especie de eunuco sólo porque nunca te he tocado.

Bella no se atrevía a mirarle a los _ojos._

-Yo nunca he pensado que tú fueras un eunuco, ni nada parecido.

Hubo un silencio.

En la oscuridad Bella escuchó el chasquido del encen dedor. Edward se había encendido un cigarrillo.

-Fumas demasiado.

-Hago demasiadas cosas demasiado.

_Sus ojos _parecieron reflejar odio por un instante.

-¿Seducir rubias, por ejemplo?

-Es que, si quisiera seducirte a ti, lo llevaría claro. Bella le dirigió una mirada centelleante.

-¡Jacob me hizo mucho daño! Tú eres un hombre, y no tie nes ni idea de lo que una mujer puede sentir cuando...

-Jacob te hizo daño porque eras virgen y porque lo único que él quería de ti era tu cuerpo, sin importarle lo que tú sin tieses y pensases como persona.

Soltó un suspiro y añadió:

-Si te hubiera querido, no te habría hecho tanto daño. Fí jate, han pasado dos años y aún no ha cicatrizado la herida. Te ha dejado traumatizada. ¡Tendría que haberle matado!

-¡Pero si tú no le conocías! -balbució Bella.

Estaba realmente sorprendida ante aquel repentino ataque de violencia.

-¿Que no? Hice averiguaciones. Fue muy fácil, sólo tuve que llamar al club de escritores donde os conocisteis.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Es que has hablado con él? Edward asintió.

-¿Y qué?

Edward permaneció en silencio.

-¡Edward !

-Si te caes de un caballo -empezó a decir él con voz au sente-, lo mejor que puedes hacer para perderle el miedo es vol ver a montarlo.

Bella ya había oído bastante, así que cogió su bolso y abrió la puerta del coche.

Antes de salir, dijo en tono frío:

-Mira Edward , en este momento no quiero volver a repetir una experiencia como aquella. ¿Queda claro? Pues adiós.

-¡Satin!

Ella se volvió a mirarle.

-Mira, Satin, si yo hubiera querido algo contigo, te lo ha bría pedido hace dos años, así que haz el favor de ser razonable y no me malinterpretes.

-Yo creía que tú me estabas malinterpretando a mí. Bella volvió a sentarse en su asiento en actitud com pungida.

-Edward , Edward , ¿qué nos está pasando? Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y ahora, de pronto, todo se empieza a estropear. Tendió la mano hacia él, pero volvió a retirarla en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Sabes? -continuó muy seria-. A mí me cuesta mucho llevarme bien con la gente... me cuesta adaptarme, soy un poco rara. Y, ya ves, contigo no me cuesta nada hablar, tú me com prendes. No quiero perderte.

Edward la miró con ternura.

-Tú siempre serás amiga mía, Satin -dijo-. Eso no ha cambiado, y nunca cambiará. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que yo apenas tengo amigos ni amigas? La rubia de esta noche es cosa aparte; a ella le gustan los caprichos caros y yo soy rico. La combinación perfecta. Esa es de las que se acuestan con uno sin vacilar en cuanto se aseguran de que pueden conseguir algo a cambio.

-Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué le haces caso? Edward la miró con gesto irritado.

-Oye, Satin, ¿se puede saber por qué te molesta tanto lo de la rubia? ¿Es que no te gusta la idea de que la mayoría de las mujeres no sean tan frías como tú?

Bella se sonrojó violentamente.

Era la segunda vez que Edward hacía un comentario semejan te, y ya estaba bien.

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de abofetearle. Levantó la mano. Sus ojos color chocolate despedían chispas.

-Atrévete -le dijo entonces Edward con una mirada extra ña-. Vamos, nena, atrévete, pégame.

Faltó muy poco para que lo hiciera, pero no se atrevió.

-No, no quiero -dijo bajando la mano-. Tienes derecho a pensar de mí lo que quieras. Y me doy cuenta de que última mente no piensas nada agradable.

Edward no dejaba de observarla.

-¿Sabes, Bella? Por un momento has perdido la más cara de frialdad que siempre te pones conmigo. Has estado a punto de pegarme, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

-Porque sé que tú eres del tipo de hombre que pondría la otra mejilla.

-No, no te habría devuelto la bofetada, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella para abrirle la puerta y, en el mo vimiento, rozó los senos de Bella con su brazo.

Ella se quedó quieta como una estatua y le miró asombra da. Entonces se dio cuenta de que él también estaba contenien do la respiración.

-¿Qué habrías hecho entonces? -susurró ella casi sin aliento.

Edward la miró a través de una nube de humo.

-¿Tú qué crees? -preguntó en tono insinuante.

-Lo único que creo es que se ha hecho muy tarde.

-Más de lo que tú crees, nena. Bueno, mañana mandaré a Seth a recogerte a las siete, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella le miró a los ojos, nerviosa y asustada.

-Nos lo tomaremos con calma y tranquilidad -añadió él suavemente.

Bella se sonrojó hasta las orejas y sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho de lo fuerte que le latía.

-Sería mejor que dejásemos las cosas tal como están -susurró.

-No tengas miedo de mí. Tú y yo siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro, Satin.

Bella se echó a reír, un poco avergonzada.

-Yo creo que el cansancio me hace decir tonterías. No sé lo que me pasa esta noche.

-¿Ah, no lo sabes, nena? Bella puso los pies en el suelo.

-Gracias por traerme a casa.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -preguntó él, preo cupado.

-Sí. Además, se cuidarme muy bien yo sola. Soy muy independiente.

-Sí, yo también, pero, ¿quién estuvo al lado de mi cama cui dándome durante un par de semanas cuando caí enfermo con la gripe?

Bella se echó a reír.

-Vamos, vamos, no exageres. El pobre Seth no podía con tigo él solo.

Edward sonrió.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti. Te aseguro que me hubiera encantado... sobre todo bañarte para que te bajara la fie bre, como tú hiciste conmigo.

-¡Adiós! -exclamó Bella.

Se bajó y cerró de golpe la puerta.

-¡Mañana a las siete en punto! -le gritó Edward desde la ventanilla.

Bella dio media vuelta y se inclinó con una graciosa reverencia.

Poco después, el Ferrari se perdía en la oscuridad de la no che mientras ella entraba pensativa en su casa.

CONTINUARA

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.


	3. capítulo 3

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Capítulo Tres_

El rancho de Edward era pequeño en comparación con los de Texas, cosa que a él no le preocupaba pues, al fin y al cabo, no representaba su principal medio de vida.

Él vivía del petróleo, y el rancho, más que un negocio, era una distracción. Se dedicaba a la cría de ganado pura sangre de Santa Gertrudis; sus toros campeones se cotizaban muy bien en el mercado. Por algunos ejemplares, sobre todo los más viejos, habían llegado a pagarle medio millón de dólares.

Bella no podía apartar los ojos de Edward mientras cabal gaba junto a él. A lo lejos, las tierras de pastos se perdían en el horizonte.

Edward se retiró el habitual cigarrillo de los labios con sus lar gos dedos.

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Estaba pensando en lo diferente que estás cuando paseas por tu rancho.

Edward también la contempló. Bella llevaba unos panta lones de montar y una camisa de manga corta.

-Me gusta cómo te sienta el verde -comentó Edward . Bella se echó hacia atrás la larga melena con un movi miento de la cabeza.

-Dicen que es un color relajante.

-Sí, precisamente lo que yo necesito, relajarme. Esta noche he dormido fatal.

Ella se puso pálida. Espoleó a la yegua que montaba, y se lanzó al galope. ¡Cómo se atrevía Edward a restregarle de esa ma nera su aventura con la rubia!

Poco después, Edward la alcanzó, no sin bastante esfuerzo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora? -gruñó.

-Nada. Oye, dime, ¿esas vacas son nuevas?

-No, no son nuevas. Contéstame.

La respuesta de Bella fue lanzarse a un galope desen frenado contra el viento, que le azotaba la cara y le revolvía el pelo. Estaba tan nerviosa, que necesitaba una impresión así de fuerte.

Corrió a toda velocidad por el ancho camino de tierra que separaba los pastizales. Sus cabellos se desplegaban al viento como una larga estela rojiza.

Pero, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Edward ya la había alcanza do y clavaba su mirada terrible en sus ojos. En un santiamén, se inclinó sobre ella, agarró sus riendas y tiró hasta que la yegua se detuvo. Se encontraban más allá del camino, en una alameda cercana a la autopista.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué has tenido que pararme? ¡Me lo estaba pasando muy bien!

-¡No te has roto el cuello de milagro! -dijo Edward con voz entrecortada-. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado para lanzarte así, loca?

-¡No me grites!

-¡Yo no estoy gritando! ¡Y no me gusta que cometas esas locuras!

Edward desmontó, y después la obligó a ella a bajar del caba llo. Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente la cogió por los hombros como si quisiera zarandearla.

¡Edward ! Si sólo estaba montando. Lo he hecho miles de veces...

Él no la hizo caso. Se limitó a mirarla a los ojos intensamen te como si quisiera fulminarlos con la mirada. Bella sintió que, de pronto, todo se resumía en aquellos turbadores ojos du ros y grises como el acero. Sin darse cuenta, extendió las manos y le tocó el pecho.

Edward se encendió violentamente y le apretó los hombros has ta hacerle daño. Era la primera vez que Edward perdía el control en presencia de Bella. Parecía que iba a estallar de un mo mento a otro.

Bella se acercó más, con los labios húmedos y entrea biertos, los dedos aventurándose cada vez con más insistencia, las manos que se apretaban más contra su piel...

Entonces Edward cerró los puños alrededor de sus muñecas y la echó a un lado.

-Ya está bien -dijo con voz dura-. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Cuando ella intentaba buscar la manera de explicárselo, el ruido de un coche que se acercaba distrajo su atención.

-¡Oh, no, turistas! -murmuró Edward con desagrado. Efectivamente, una furgoneta se detuvo junto a ellos. En la parte delantera iban dos mujeres de cierta edad. La conductora bajó el cristal y se asomó por la ventanilla.

-¡Hola! -gritó.

-¡Hola! -respondió Edward .

-¿Vamos bien por aquí para Houston?

-Si quiere ir por los atajos, va bien. Pero le advierto que este es el rancho de Edward Masen :

-¿Ah, sí?

La mujer abrió de par en par sus ojos azules y le dijo algo al oído a su acompañante.

-¿Es cierto que este es el rancho del gran Edward Masen ?

-Ah, ¿es que ha oído hablar de él? -preguntó Edward con una insinuación de sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto! Llevo casi un año retirada de los negocios, pero sigo leyendo las revistas financieras. Edward Masen acapara siempre las primeras páginas. Un magnate, y además guapí simo... ¡cosas así no se dan todos los días!

Edward se retiró el sombrero hacia atrás.

-¿A qué negocios se dedicaba usted, señora? -preguntó con su acostumbrada curiosidad.

-Derecho corporativo.

-¡Vaya! Esa es una profesión difícil.

-No tanto. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de estudio y una buena dosis de práctica.

La mujer que, cómo no, era rubia, miraba a Edward con espe cial insistencia.

-¿Usted cree que tendríamos la posibilidad de ver al señor Masen en carne y hueso antes de salir del rancho?

-Qué quiere que le diga, señora. Ese hombre nunca está quieto. No sé si me entiende. Lo más seguro es que ahora mis mo esté en la piscina, divirtiéndose con sus amiguitas, como siempre. A mí me deja todo el trabajo mientras él se entrega a sus tareas de seductor.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano para no echarse a reír. Edward , por su parte, estaba completamente serio.

-¿Trabaja usted aquí? -preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, señora, y además como una mula. Encima, todavía es toy esperando a que me pague el salario atrasado.

-Pues no permita que se quede con su dinero. Denúnciele.

-Sí, yo le denunciaría... pero es que también yo le debo dinero.

-¿Que le debe dinero? -exclamó la turista asombrada-. ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Cosas que me fía. Como por ejemplo el alquiler de este ca ballo que estoy montando.

La mujer le miró escandalizada, para regocijo de Bella.

-Pero, ¿es que obliga a sus hombres a pagar alquiler por montar los caballos con los que cuidan sus caballos?

-Bueno, es natural teniendo en cuenta que con el ganado no gana mucho dinero, así que de algún sitio lo tiene que sacar -dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros-. Si usted se pone a su mar todo lo que sus hombres le deben en concepto de deudas de juego, comprenderá por qué es tan rico.

-Ah, ¿es que ustedes tienen pendientes con él deudas de juego?

-Así es, señora. Verá, todos los viernes por la noche el se ñor Duran bebe más de la cuenta y nos obliga a todos a jugar unas partidas de póker con él. Yo no puedo quejarme, le debo bastante menos que el resto de mis compañeros. Ya sólo me fal tan por pagarle veinte mil dólares.

-¡Dios mío! -gimió la mujer.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa resignada.

-Créame, podría ser peor.

-¿Peor?

Edward adoptó una actitud interesante y prosiguió con su fan tástico relato.

-Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo que dormir en los barraco nes, con los muchachos. ¿Sabe? En esos barracones aparecen de vez en cuando serpientes de cascabel de tres metros, del grosor de mi pierna. Como no hay forma de matarlas, la única solución es domesticarlas. Y como yo no tengo mano para las serpientes, el gran Edward me deja dormir en la casa grande.

La mujer rubia empezaba a mirarle con cierto escepticismo.

-¿Serpientes de tres metros? Me parece que me está toman do el pelo.

-Oh, no, señora -le aseguró Edward muy serio-. Yo sólo miento cuando el gran Edward me lo ordena, como aquella vez que vinieron los inspectores de hacienda para investigar sobre sus viajes a Europa y la cuestión de las treinta personas que él pro-

teje y se asegura que son hijos ilegítimos suyos... aunque el más joven tiene veinte años, ¿sabe usted?

La mujer rompió a reír. Las carcajadas eran tan fuertes que terminó llorando, así como su acompañante, en vista de lo cual, Bella ya no se pudo contener más y también estalló en so noras carcajadas.

-Gracias, señor Masen -consiguió decir la turista con voz entrecortada-. La próxima vez que lea un artículo sobre us ted en alguna revista, me contaré entre los pocos privilegiados que saben que es usted todo un sinvergüenza. ¡Mira

alquiler a sus empleados por los caballos! Edward emitió un chasquido.

-De vez en cuando pienso en ello, me preocupa.

Diciendo esto, sacó la cartera del bolsillo y le tendió a la se ñora una tarjeta.

-Tome. Siempre puedo necesitar una buena abogada. Si la jubilación se le hace cuesta arriba, no dude en llamarme. Eres demasiado buena para retirarte, nena -añadió con un guiño.

Al ver la expresión radiante de la mujer, Bella, encan tada, estuvo a punto de arrojarse a los brazos de Edward y besarle.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer de todo corazón-. ¿Y ahora me puede decir por dónde se va a Houston?

Después de aquel divertido incidente, Edward y Bella vol vieron a montar y se dirigieron hacia los establos, que más pa recían una residencia de lujo para los toros campeones. Allí los animales contaban con calefacción en invierno y aire acondicio nado en verano.

-Eres un sinvergüenza -bromeó ción de alegrarle.

Edward ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, enfadado.

-Edward , ¿cómo era tu padre? -preguntó Bella en tonces.

Edward tiró de las riendas de su caballo y la miró perplejo.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-No sé. Es que como nunca me has hablado de él... Tengo curiosidad.

Edward exhaló una gran bocanada de humo y fijó la mirada en el horizonte.

-Era un hombre rígido. Duro. Muy disciplinado y tenaz. Siendo niño pasó muchas penalidades, por eso se propuso de mostrar al mundo entero que él era capaz, por sí mismo, de lle gar a ser rico. Hizo la carrera militar en la marina antes de com prar Big Sabina y dedicarse a buscar petróleo. Al principio no tuvo mucha suerte, pero con el tiempo, hicimos algunas inver siones acertadas, compramos más terreno y el negocio empezó a marchar viento en popa.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murió al nacer yo.

-Lo siento.

-Al principio mi padre no me tenía mucha estima. Se pasó los primeros veinte días de mi vida recordándome que yo tenía la culpa de la muerte de mi madre. Me odiaba tanto, que me llevó a vivir con mi tío para no verme.

Llegaron frente a los establos. Edward desmontó y se dirigió al vallado desde donde contempló los inmensos pastizales. A su lado, Bella se quedó completamente absorta mirándole.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward le preguntó en tono sarcástico:

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Es que tienes intención de pin tarme un retrato?

Bella apartó los ojos.

-No, es que estaba pensando y me habré quedado mirán dote sin darme cuenta.

-¿En qué pensabas? ¿En tu próximo asesinato?

Al notar que se dulcificaba un tanto, Bella se atrevió a mirarle con una tímida sonrisa.

-No, el asesinato en sí, no. Pensaba más bien en el arma del crimen y demás detalles macabros.

Edward , que se estaba encendiendo un cigarro, esbozó una son risa irónica.

-¿Quién va a empuñar el hacha en esta ocasión? Bella se quedó pensativa.

-No sé. Había pensado en cargarme al detective pro tagonista.

-No lo hagas. Tus lectores te lincharían.

Le miró un momento en silencio, con los ojos entornados. Bella estaba sofocada por la carrera, y el cabello revuelto le caía sobre el pecho.

-No, la verdad es que no tienes pinta de asesina -mani festó Edward .

-Pues ya ves. A mí siempre me han gustado las historias policíacas. Me encanta resolver crímenes. Si no hubiera estado metida en el periodismo, me habría gustado ser policía.

-Dime, ¿añoras tu época de periodista?

Bella reflexionó un momento. Los días en que era la úni ca reportera y fotógrafo del periódico de su pequeña ciudad pa recían perdidos en el tiempo.

-No sé. No estoy segura. De vez en cuando pienso que da ría lo que fuera por volver a ello. Comparado con lo que hago ahora, era un trabajo infinitamente sencillo. No tenía que inven tarme las noticias; sólo reproducirlas.

-Yo creía que no era tan difícil encontrar nuevas maneras de matar a la gente -observó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Pues te sorprendería comprobar lo complicado que puede llegar a ser. La competencia es muy fuerte, ¿sabes? Si no doy lo mejor de mí, corro el peligro de dejar de gustar a la gente.

-A mí me gustó mucho La _torre de los ruidos._

-Gracias.

-Algunas cosas del protagonista... me resultaban fami liares.

Bella se sonrojó vivamente. El detective era un hombre alto, ancho de hombros, con bigote, debilidad por el whiskey es cocés y la costumbre de forzar la máquina al máximo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Sí, efectivamente había creado el personaje pensando en Edward .

-¿Vas a demandarme?

-No, no, todo lo contrario. Si me siento muy halagado... la protagonista también se parecía bastante a ti, ¿sabes? -añadió recorriéndola con una intensa mirada.

Bella le miró a los ojos con el corazón palpitante. -¿Ah, sí?

Edward tendió entonces la mano hacia ella y la agarró por el escote de la blusa, atrayéndola hacia él. Una vez que la tuvo cer ca deslizó la mano por encima de sus senos. En aquel momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada debajo, y se sin tió turbadísima.

Edward tenía los ardientes ojos grises fijos en sus redondos se nos, que se adivinaban bajo la tela. Cuando sus miradas se en contraron, Bella no pudo resistir más la tensión contenida e intentó apartarse, pero él se lo impidió rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No te asustes, nena -murmuró.

La atrajo hacia él y le acarició los senos con la mano abierta.

-Edward , ¿se puede saber qué haces? -exclamó Bella, consiguiendo separarle.

-¿Tú qué crees? Me he propasado contigo. A propósito, ¿qué has sentido?

Bella levantó hacia él sus ojos trémulos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si Edward la hubiera desnudado.

-Nunca me habías tocado.

-Porque tú no querías. Pero anoche...

Edward la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y presionó su cin tura contra la suya.

-¿Anoche?

-No lo niegues, Bella. Estabas ciega de celos por Heidi . ¡Como si tuvieras algún motivo para estar celosa! Ven aquí...

Entonces Bella sintió por vez primera la caricia cálida y áspera de la boca de Edward sobre la suya. Con el movimiento insistente de sus labios, la obligó a recibir su lengua, mientras deslizaba las manos bajo su blusa y le acariciaba la espalda. Bella emitió un gemido y hundió las uñas en los brazos de él sin darse cuenta. Resultaba increíble; besarse con tanta pa sión a plena luz del día, bajo un sol de fuego, y que él fuese... Edward .

-¡Bésame! -exclamó él entonces-. ¿No querías tocarme antes? ¡Pues no me rechaces ahora!

Aquellas rudas palabras fueron para Bella como un jarro de agua fría.

-No quiero -dijo-. Tú y yo somos amigos, y nada más. Edward , mirándola con ojos ardientes, le cogió una mano y se la llevó al pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir los violentos lati dos de su corazón.

-Mira cómo me pones. Así ha sido siempre, desde que te conozco. ¿Y me dices que sólo somos amigos? De eso nada.

-¡No!

Bella se apartó de él bruscamente.

-¡No quiero que ocurra nada entre nosotros!

-Pero si ya ha ocurrido...

Edward le pasó revista con la mirada. Sí, Bella estaba ten sa, la rigidez de sus senos se destacaba vívidamente bajo la blu sa y su respiración era dificultosa y entrecortada. Todo aquello resultaba demasiado inesperado para ella, más aún cuando con fiaba plenamente en Edward .

-¡Bella!

Bella ya había ensillado a la yegua.

-Es demasiado tarde para salir huyendo -murmuró Edward con expresión sombría.

-No lo es. No volveremos a vernos, Edward .

-Te equivocas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo que acaba de pa sar nos ha sabido a poco a los dos.

Bella se alejó al galope, sin mirar atrás. Las palabras de Edward resonaban en sus oídos...

Bella pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en lo ocurri do. Ella, que se creía inmune después de lo de Jacob ...

Jacob ... Llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de sus recuerdos; pero esa tarde, cuando se sentó ante la máquina de escribir, re surgieron con inesperada fuerza, al compás del monótono gol pear de la lluvia en las ventanas.

Hacía más de dos años... le había conocido en una reu nión, en la asociación de escritores. Él era arquitecto, y sona ba con escribir una novela algún día. Bella, que acababa de publicar su primer libro, se ofreció a echarle una mano. No consiguieron nada; a Jacob le faltaba talento. Pero Bella se enamoró de él.

Se entregó a él una noche que le dejó mal sabor de boca. A la mañana siguiente, cuando aún no se había recuperado de la desagradable experiencia, él dejó caer la noticia. Jacob le suplicó su perdón después de hablarle de su matrimonio y de su hijo, y de lo atrapado que se encontraba. También se disculpaba por su comportamiento aquella noche. La deseaba tanto... y no sa bía que era virgen.

Bella se levantó y vagó por la habitación. Aquél había sido el peor día de su vida. Le faltó muy poco para derrumbar se. Despidió a Jacob fríamente, sin gritos ni escenas. Después, se sentó ante la máquina y trabajó horas y horas como una posesa. Cuando se hizo de noche, se tomó unas cuantas copas y salió a pasear bajo la lluvia. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontra ba en la carretera, en medio de un raudal de coches que pasa ban rozándola. Entonces apareció él, salió de su Rolls Royce blanco, furioso, y empezó a gritarle.

Así había conocido a Edward Anthony. A mitad de su furio sa perorata se detuvo en seco, la cogió en brazos y la metió con delicadeza en el coche. La llevó a su apartamento de la ciu dad y, una vez allí, le dio ropa limpia, le preparó un café bien cargado y la obligó a andar de arriba a abajo hasta que le do lieron las piernas. Finalmente, la acostó en la habitación de huéspedes.

Aquél fue el principio de una extraña y maravillosa amis tad, que no había cambiado con el tiempo. Enseguida descubrie ron que tenían un montón de cosas en común.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Acu dió corriendo a cogerlo, con la vaga esperanza de que fuese Edward .

-¿Diga? -preguntó con el corazón palpitante.

-¡Hola! Hija mía, ¿quién esperabas que fuese? -dijo James Masen con una risita-. Voy a tener que decirle al primo Edward que tiene algún competidor por ahí.

-Ah, James, eres tú. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. Anoche te marchaste tan repentinamente de la fies ta, que no tuve tiempo de transmitirte mi invitación para cenar esta noche. ¿Aceptas? He preparado carne asada a la pimienta y postre de melocotón.

Bella echó una mirada a la ventana.

-No sé. Hace un tiempo malísimo. Y han dicho por la ra dio que se esperan tormentas fuertes...

-¿Y por eso no quieres venir? ¿No será más bien por miedo a la posible reacción del gran Edward si se entera de que estás ce nando conmigo?

-No seas tonto. A Edward no tengo por qué temerle y, ade más, él no sé dedica a decirme con quién tengo que salir.

-Edward tiene debilidad por ti. Y eso que no sabe apreciar como yo tu inteligencia y tu encanto, aunque creo que, en parte, es culpa mía. Si yo no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con Victoria ... Edward no es el mismo desde que ella murió. En fin, ¿qué me dices de la cena?

-¿La cena? -repitió Bella distraídamente-. Está bien, iré.

-De acuerdo. Pasaré a buscarte sobre las cinco y media.

-Bien. Hasta luego.

Bella colgó el receptor y se quedó mirándolo pensativa. A Edward no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia que se viera con su pri mo; pero, como él, ella llevaba su propia vida.

Cuando James acudió a buscarla, el cielo estaba negro y llovía a todo llover. Iba al volante de un enorme Lincoln negro.

-Es curioso -comentó Bella por decir algo-. Tú con tu Lincoln, y Edward con su Ferrari. Cada uno de vosotros ha ele gido el coche que mejor le va a su personalidad.

-Lo que pasa, nena -dijo James con una risita travie sa-, es que Edward sólo parece conservador, y yo lo soy. Nuestros respectivos coches nos van como anillo al dedo. Verás, tú no co noces al primo Edward tan bien como crees.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo contigo -murmuró Bella, recordando vívidamente su beso de aquella mañana.

-Tu problema, querida, es que estás reprimida. Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre.

Bella le obsequió con una mirada asesina, que dejó a James petrificado, sin ánimos de decir ninguna otra im pertinencia.

Un momento después, ella preguntó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo últimamente?

-Estoy preparando una exposición, como siempre. Por eso te he invitado a cenar; tú tienes muy buen gusto y podrás ayúdame a escoger los veinte mejores lienzos. He traído todo el ma terial que tenía en el estudio donde trabajo y lo he repartido por el salón de mi casa, para que le eches un vistazo.

-Me siento muy halagada.

-Tienes razones para ello, porque yo suelo ser muy reacio a que la gente vea mis trabajos antes de la exposición. Bella sonrió.

-No acierto a comprender por qué trabajas tantísimo pin tando. Tienes talento, eso ya se sabe, pero , ¿para qué quieres más dinero si ya eres inmensamente rico?

-Pues porque me gusta incordiar. Sabes lo mucho que se enfada Edward cada vez que expongo en un banco en el que él es el principal accionista.

Bella se echó a reír a su pesar. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que sufría Edward en aquellas ocasiones en que no tenía más remedio que ser amable con su odiado primo.

-Comparadas con las vuestras, las rencillas familiares de Falcon Crest son juegos de niños.

James la miró con el rabillo del ojo, con cara de niño bueno.

En aquel momento, un relámpago rasgó las nubes.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó Bella amedrentada-. Se prepara una buena tormenta eléctrica. Acuérdate, la última vez vino con tornado.

-No te preocupes, Bella. No es más que un relámpago de nada. Tranquilízate.

Después de aparcar el coche frente a la casa de James, se metieron corriendo a la casa.

Después de cenar, James fue mostrando a Bella sus di versos cuadros de paisajes. Por su técnica a base de delicados to nos pastel, siempre difuminados y nebulosos, evocaban cuentos de hadas y gozaban de una originalidad única. Bella tenía una pintura de James en su casa y, siempre que se encontraba deprimida, la miraba hasta sentirse dentro del marco.

-Es extraño -comentó ella-. Tus pinturas respiran tran quilidad, cuando tú eres tan poco tranquilo...

-Todo el mundo necesita un poco de paz de vez en cuando. De pronto, un relámpago iluminó el cielo y la casa retumbó desde los cimientos al tejado. Un segundo después, la oscuridad era absoluta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró Bella muerta de miedo.

-Nada, nena. Ha debido caer un rayo por aquí cerca y se ha ido la luz. Pero, ¡no hay que alarmarse! Creo que tengo una linterna por aquí. ¡Aja! La he encontrado. Y ahora... ¡caramba! No tiene pilas.

-¿No tendrás una vela?

-Sí, hay una aquí mismo.

-¡Pues entonces enciéndela! -¿Con qué?

-¡Con una cerilla, tonto!

-¡No tengo cerillas porque no fumo!

-Pues entonces arranca dos astillas de tu caballete y fróta las hasta que salgan chispas. ¡Sé un poco imaginativo!

James lanzó una risotada terrible, y exclamó con voz teatral:

-¡Ven aquí y bésame, y te aseguro que incendiaremos la casa con nuestro ardor!

Bella suspiró dándose por vencida. En aquel preciso mo mento, volvió la luz.

-¡Menos mal! -exclamó-. Odio la primavera en Hous ton con tanta humedad, lluvia y tormentas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bella, pero ahora olvídate de eso y vamos a ponernos manos a la obra con los cuadros.

Pasó una semana triste y lenta, durante la cual Bella dio los primeros pasos en el trabajo de investigación para su nue va novela. Llamó a un amigo suyo que trabajaba en el departa mento de policía y quedó con él para que le proporcionase in formación acerca de asesinatos y tráfico de drogas.

Pero, por muy ocupada que estuviese, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Edward besándola y abrazándola. ¿Qué ha bría ocurrido si ella, cediendo a sus impulsos, le hubiera abierto la camisa y le hubiera acariciado y besado a su vez? Bella no sabía lo que le estaba pasando; sólo notaba que, fuese lo que fuese, iba minando poco a poco su fuerza, su orgullo y su voluntad.

El viernes Bella se pasó todo el día pendiente del telé fono, y cada vez más enfadada porque éste no sonaba. Quizás Edward había salido de viaje. O, poniéndose en lo peor, no tenía intención de llamarla. Teniendo en cuenta que ella le había di cho que no quería verle nunca más, tampoco era una idea muy disparatada.

Sin poder soportar más la espera ni el silencio, Bella des colgó el auricular y marcó muy deprisa, odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad. Seth contestó a la llamada.

-¡Hola, señorita! -dijo sorprendido.

-Hola, Seth . ¿Está Edward por ahí?

-Sí -contestó el chico en tono vacilante.

-O sea, que no ha salido de Houston.

-No, señorita. Está aquí, en el rancho. ¿No la ha llamado a usted?

-No, no me ha llamado. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Si se lo digo no me va a creer.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Dónde está? Venga, Seth , si me lo dices, te diré quién va a ser la víctima de la segunda parte de La _torre de los ruidos._

-¿Me lo dirá? -preguntó el muchacho entusiasmado-. Entonces se lo cuento. Edward está ayudando a sus hombres a ha cer las gavillas de heno.

-¿Edward ? Pero si él odia ese trabajo. Además, con la máqui na empaquetadora sólo hacen falta un par de hombres.

-La máquina no funciona.

-¿Otra vez? Vaya. ¿Y cómo lo está haciendo? ¿En forma de pelotas?

Seth suspiró.

-No, lo está haciendo como siempre.

-Pues yo no me lo pierdo. Ahora mismo voy a

-Sí, señorita. Pero ahora dígame quién va a morir.

-Raggins. El viejo diablo se lo merece, ¿no crees?

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Desde luego!

-Yo también le tengo cierta manía a ese hombre. Es poco tonto. Pero creo que alegrarse de un asesinato no está muy bien que digamos, ¿no? Un mundo que se divierte con las tra gedias ajenas debe estar falto de juicio. ¿A ti que te parece, J osito?

-Eso déjeselo a los filósofos, señorita -dijo Seth con una; risotada-. Yo no entiendo.

-Bueno, pues yo voy para allá a ver a Edward . Oye, ¿no estará de mal humor?

-Ha dado en el clavo. Está que echa chispas, señorita. Yo espero que algún día se le mejore el humor. Es horrible pasarse horas muertas preparando un maravilloso bizcocho, para que él se lo eche luego en la sopa para que se ablande «porque está muy duro».

-¡No me digas que te ha hecho eso!

-Sí. Y luego vació su taza de café en una maceta porque estaba demasiado flojo.

-¡Pobre planta!

-No, pobre planta, no. Pobre de mí. Señorita, no necesita rá una víctima para su próxima novela, ¿verdad? -aventuró Seth .

-No querrás que me cargue a mi mejor amigo, ¿eh, Seth ?

-Con el humor que tiene, no puede ser amigo de nadie. No sé qué le pasa. Muy mal le tienen que ir los negocios para que esté así.

-Bueno, pues voy a ver si puedo alegrarle un poco. Gra cias Seth .

En el camino, Bella paró a comprar una caja de cerve zas. El sol estaba alto en el cielo, y apretaba el calor; Edward y sus hombres iban a agradecer una bebida fría.

Cuando Bella llegó a la explanada; cerca del río, había dos hombres inclinados sobre el motor de la máquina estropea da, sudorosos y rojos por el esfuerzo. Edward y más de la mitad de

sus hombres estaban cargando las gavillas sobre dos enormes re molques. En el horizonte se perfilaban nubes de tormenta; la ta rea debía ser terminada antes de que empezara a llover.

Antes de salir del coche, Bella contó las cabezas. Sí, ha bía cerveza para todos. En cuanto la vio, después de un momen to, Edward dejó de trabajar y fue derecho hacia ella. Tenía el torso desnudo, quemado por el sol y sudoroso. Mientras avanzaba, iba quitándose los guantes. Su expresión era tan sombría como las nubes que se habían formado en el horizonte.

Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó junto a ella. La miró fijamente.

-Hola -dijo Bella, atacada por un extraño acceso de timidez.

-Hola -respondió él secamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella le miró, recordando vívidamente la sensación de aque lla boca sobre la suya, y el brillo de deseo que se había encen dido en sus ojos al besarla.

-Pues verás, estoy investigando para mi novela. Traigo cer veza envenenada, porque estoy buscando un voluntario para es tudiar los espasmos de la muerte por intoxicación.

Edward sonrió involuntariamente y, también involuntariamente, Bella se le quedó mirando como si no le hubiera visto des de hacía muchos años.

-Creo que podré conseguirte un par de voluntarios mur muró al fin con un suspiro.

Diciendo esto, se quitó el sombrero y se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

-Puf, qué calor hace.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

Bella le alargó una lata de cerveza, pero Edward la cogió por la muñeca y la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero cerveza -dijo con voz suave-. Todavía no. A ti no te gusta la cerveza, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza, extrañamente turbada por su mirada insinuante.

Edward arrojó el sombrero hacia atrás y se inclinó hacia ella, los ojos fijos en sus labios.

-Voy a besarte antes -susurró-. ¡Hace días que no pue do pensar en otra cosa!

Bella alargó las manos y le acarició la nuca.

-Tenía miedo de que... estuvieras enfadado conmigo -su surró con voz trémula.

-No digas nada. Bésame.

Bella sintió aquel beso como una descarga de electrici dad, como una sacudida que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Dios mío, lo estabas deseando tanto como yo, tienes que reconocerlo -dijo él en un murmullo apenas audible.

Volvió a apoderarse de su boca y de su cuerpo con fuerza posesiva, hundiéndola más en el asiento. Sus manos, grandes y ásperas, se deslizaron por su cuello y trazaron el pronunciado es cote de su vestido, tocando apenas sus pechos. Fuera de sí, Bella arqueó la espalda y lanzó un quejido que fue ahogado por la presión insistente de los labios de Edward .

-No puedo acariciarte así delante de mis vaqueros. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Satin, que meta las manos bajo tu vestido y te toque la piel desnuda?

-¡Edward !

Bella escondió la cabeza en su pecho y deslizó las ma nos bajo su camisa, sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos.

Los brazos de Edward parecían devorarla. Él también lucha ba por mantener sus impulsos bajo control. Bella sentía un dolor agudo que le procedía del alma, un dolor que no comprendía.

-No debería haber hecho esto -le susurró Edward al oído-. Estábamos demasiado hambrientos.

Bella se echó un poco hacia atrás, y le contempló con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me siento extraña.

-Yo también. No había sentido una cosa así desde que te nía quince años. No te has encendido tú sola.

-Te he echado de menos -susurró ella sin dejar de mirar le a los ojos.

-Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos -dijo apartán dole el pelo de la cara con ternura-. Creía que te había perdi do para siempre, y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

Bella le acarició los labios. Resultaba maravilloso poder tocarle sin miedo a ser rechazada.

-Si tú quieres, me afeito el bigote. Bella sonrió.

-No, a mí me gusta. Me gusta tanto, que estoy pensando en dejármelo yo también.

-Ni se te ocurra, Satin. Ya sabes que ni siquiera me hace gracia que te pongas pantalones.

-Eres un asqueroso machista -dijo Bella en tono burlón.

-Tienes unas piernas increíbles -dijo él buscándoselas con la mirada.

-Tú también.

-Ah, lo sabes porque ayudaste a Seth a bañarme cuando tenía tanta fiebre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes unas piernas llenas de pelos pero preciosas. La mayoría de los hombres tienen las piernas feas, llenas de pelos y blancuchas. Las tuyas son largas y morenas, muy masculinas. Edward sonrió.

-Menudo comentario -murmuró con un guiño-. Yo creía que nunca te habías dado cuenta de que yo tengo un cuerpo.

-Es difícil dejar de darse cuenta.

Edward cogió un mechón de su melena rojiza y lo retorció en tre sus dedos. Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y los labios húmedos.

-Bésame -murmuró Edward acercándose.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se besaron dulcemente, sin prisa. Cuando se separaron, Edward sonreía.

-¿Te apetece ver un ballet esta noche? Tengo dos entradas para El lago _de los cisnes._

-¡Me encantaría! -contestó Bella con entusiasmo. -Pasaré a buscarte a las seis. Luego podemos cenar en mi apartamento. Le encargaré a Seth que se ponga a cocinar un poco antes para que esté lista la cena en cuanto lleguemos.

-Estás distinto, Edward .

Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

-Tú también, cariño. Eres tan dulce... Bella bajó los ojos.

-Anda, bébete la cerveza envenenada y vete a hacer gavi llas. Y si tienes un poco de sentido común, tira esa porquería de máquina a la chatarra y cómprate una nueva.

-No -contestó Edward -. La tiraré cuando ya no pueda dar más de sí. Yo nunca he sustituido una máquina que todavía funciona.

-¡Pero si tiene ya diez años!

-Yo tengo un caballo de diez años, y ahora corre mejor que nunca.

-Seguramente tiene miedo de que les encargues a tus ma ravillosos mecánicos que lo arreglen si marcha mal.

Edward se inclinó a besarla.

-Me voy. Hasta luego.

Salió con la caja de cervezas. Bella le vio alejarse y puso en marcha el coche. Se alegraba de haberlo llevado, porque le temblaban tanto las piernas que no hubiera podido andar.

Esa noche, El lago de los cisnesle pareció más hermoso que nunca.

Las bailarinas flotaban en el escenario como seres fantásti cos. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Edward la tuviese cogida de la mano durante toda la representación no tenía nada que ver con el entusiasmo de Bella.

Durante el descanso, en el vestíbulo, Edward se fumó un ci garro sin apartar los__ojos__un momento de ella. Con aquel vesti do de noche dorado, Bella era el centro de atención de mu chos de los hombres del teatro.

-Me gusta cómo te sienta ese color. Te resalta los ojos_**. **_Bella sonrió.

-A ti tampoco te queda nada mal tu traje. Hay una more na en nuestra misma fila que no ha dejado de mirarte ni un momento.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ah, sí? Luego me tienes que decir quién es.

-De eso nada -dijo Bella en un arranque de celos-. Anda, vamos a entrar ya.

Edward se acercó a ella, la cogió por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

-Me gusta que seas así de posesiva.

-Yo no quiero agobiarte, Edward . Cierta vez me dijiste que no te gusta que nadie se te aproxime demasiado, no sé si te acuerdas.

-Dije nadie, no tú -contestó él-. Puedes acercarte cuan to quieras; ten por seguro que yo no te voy a rechazar.

-Pues en los últimos días no has hecho otra cosa-dijo Bella escudriñándole los ojos.

Edward se puso súbitamente serio.

-¿No sabes todavía por qué era? ¿No te lo imaginas?

Recordando sus besos, su manera de mirarla y acariciarla, Bella empezaba a comprender cada vez más el motivo de su reciente comportamiento.

-Así, mírame -dijo entonces Edward con voz ronca.

-Claro... me gusta mirarte -dijo Bella, como hip notizada.

-No es eso lo que quiero decirte. ¿Te das cuenta de que es tás empezando a mirarme como a un hombre?

Aquella conversación estaba amenazando con hacer todavía más intrincado el cúmulo de confusas ideas que tenía. Bella bajó los ojos y dijo:

-Siempre te he mirado así.

-Así no, y tú lo sabes. Desde hace unas semanas todos ha sido diferente. Dime, Bella, ¿qué se esconde detrás de esos repentinos impulsos por tocarme?

-Soy una persona de carne y hueso.

-De eso nada -replicó él-. Tú nunca tocas a nadie, nena, sea hombre o mujer. Fue una de las cosas que me llamó la atención cuando te conocí. En ese aspecto resultabas un tanto fastidiosa.

-Ya sabes que no he conocido a mi madre. Y mi padre, aun que estábamos muy unidos, nunca fue muy afectuoso.

-Yo no te he pedido que te justifiques, simplemente te es taba preguntando que por qué te gusta tocarme.

Bella tuvo que reprimir el impulso de echar a correr. Para no hacerlo, se aferró al bolso con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué empezaré yo estas conversaciones? -exclamó Edward mirando al techo-. ¿Qué prefieres, seguir viendo el ballet o ir a casa a ver si Seth tiene ya lista la cena? Lo único que he tomado en todo el día ha sido tu cerveza. Bella le miró indignada.

-¡Edward ! ¡No me digas que no has desayunado!

-No he tenido tiempo. La dichosa máquina se rompió y amenazaba lluvia. Y cuando por fin terminamos, tuve que ir corriendo a casa a ducharme y afeitarme a toda prisa para lle gar a tiempo al teatro.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? A mí no me hubiera impor tado perderme el ballet, de verdad. Vámonos, no vaya a ser que te dé un mareo y tengas que salir de aquí en camilla.

-¡Qué se pensaría la gente! ¿Te imaginas?

Salieron y tuvieron que correr hasta el Ferrari, porque ya empezaba a caer los primeros goterones del anunciado cha parrón.

-De todas maneras, no sé cómo no te compras una máqui na nueva -dijo Bella cuando ya estaban dentro del coche.

-Es muy difícil arrancarse las viejas costumbres, nena. Cuando me fui a vivir con mi padre y empezamos a sacar pe tróleo, empleábamos aparejos provisionales por falta de recur sos. Éramos capaces de arrancar un coche de la chatarra y po nerlo a funcionar con cartones de embalar y horquillas.

-Ahora puedes permitirte tener un Ferrari y un Rolls. Y, aún así, estoy convencida de que de vez en cuando añoras los viejos tiempos.

Edward se encendió un cigarro sin soltar el volante.

-Es verdad. ¿Sabes? Antes yo tenía tiempo para montar a caballo todas las mañanas, como hicimos el otro día. Bella contemplaba a través de la ventanilla las luces nocturnas de Houston. Llovía.

-¿También te dedicabas a indicar a los turistas perdidos el camino de los barracones llenos de serpientes?

Edward se echó a reír.

-No me negarás que conseguí engañar a la señora...

-Sí, hasta que dijiste lo de las serpientes de tres metros y lo de los hijos ilegítimos.

Edward guardó silencio un momento.

-Antes de casarme con Victoria , en mi casa entraban y salían muchas mujeres.

Bella se removió intranquila en el asiento.

-¿Y después?

-Voy a cumplir cuarenta años en Septiembre, Bella -dijo Edward con cierta solemnidad-. Los negocios me absorben todas las horas del día, y por las noches tengo que dormir. A eso me refiero cuando digo que añoro viejos tiempos. No tenía mu cho dinero, pero disponía de mucho más tiempo.

-Lo dices como si fueras Matusalén. ¡Pero si tú les das cien vueltas a todos tus vicepresidentes! -añadió Bella mirán dole significativamente.

-Te equivocas. La mayoría de ellos tienen hijos y se man tienen en forma jugando con ellos.

A Bella no le pasó desapercibido su tono amargo.

-¿Es que te gustaría tener hijos? -preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

-¿A quién voy a dejarle Big Sabine y Petróleos Masen cuando me muera? ¿A mi primo? -añadió mirándola con el ra billo del ojo.

Acababan de aparcar frente a los apartamentos de Edward .

-Entonces lo que tienes que hacer es casarte.

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Bella no podía soportar la idea de ver a Edward casado y con hijos.

-¡Qué idea tan original! Puedo arreglarlo con un contrato: doy tantos dólares por una mujer que me dé un hijo varón.

-¡No digas eso! Lo dices con una sangre fría increíble.

-Es que, tal y como me lo has planteado, sería así. Soy cí nico porque la vida me ha hecho así. Cierta vez te dije que no me importaba pagar por lo que quería, y así es; pero dentro de ciertos límites. Por ejemplo, no estoy dispuesto a pagar a una mu jer por tener un hijo. Los hijos son fruto del amor, no de los intereses.

-Eres un romántico empedernido -comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que tú no deseas tener hijos?

-A mí ya se me ha pasado la edad de tener hijos.

-¿A los veintisiete años? ¡Pero si las mujeres tienen niños hasta los cuarenta! Lo que a ti te asusta es comprometerte, ¿ver dad? Tú te las podrías arreglar para tener una relación poco se ria con un hombre, pero un hijo son ya palabras mayores para ti ...

Bella sonrió tímidamente.

-Me conoces bastante bien.

-No tanto como quisiera. Ni de la manera que quisiera.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Bella sin pensar. Edward abrió la portezuela del coche y salió sin contestarle. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, hizo su pregunta:

-¿De verdad le tienes miedo al sexo?

Aquello no se lo esperaba Bella. Se quedó petrificada un momento, pero luego acertó a decir:

-¿Que si tengo miedo? No lo sé. Ya sabes que sólo he he cho el amor una vez, y fue una primera experiencia bastante brutal.

-Él debió hacerte mucho daño.

Bella se arrebujó en su chal, dolorida por el recuerdo.

-Jacob no sabía que yo era virgen, y no se enteró hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, cuando lo había hecho todo sin ningún cuidado. Yo estaba locamente enamorada por primera vez en mi vida, o eso creía. Lo único que tengo que agradecerle a Jacob es que me enseñó a no volver a cometer nunca aquel mismo error.

-No tienes nada que agradecerle -afirmó Edward tremenda mente serio-. ¿Piensas seguir viviendo toda la vida como ahora?

-¿Cómo?

Bella abrió mucho sus ojos cafes.

-Sola.

-Tú también estás solo.

-Pero no siempre voy a estarlo -dijo él con evidente se gunda intención.

Bella le lanzó una mirada feroz.

-A mí no me gustan las aventuras pasajeras; además, nun ca me entregaría a un hombre sólo por satisfacer mis instintos sexuales.

-¿Y si ese hombre te quisiera y tú le quisieras a él? Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Entonces no lo sé.

-¿Y si fuera yo? -preguntó él con voz dulce.

Bella se le quedó mirando como si acabase de pronun ciar el mayor disparate del mundo. Edward , al verla tan confusa, apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Qué... vamos a cenar? -preguntó entonces Bella, roja como una amapola.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Espera y verás.

Seth les sirvió una cena deliciosa, consistente en carne asa da, ensalada italiana, vino y flan de queso. Edward comió con bas tante apetito, mientras que Bella se limitó a escarbar en su plato contemplando distraída las ráfagas de luz de los relámpa gos que recortaban en el horizonte los rascacielos de Houston. La asaltaba la idea de tener a Edward por amante y le parecía im posible; aún así, se lo imaginaba sin esfuerzo compartiendo su cama...

-¿No tenías hambre? -preguntó Edward mientras se servía una segunda taza de café.

-No, la verdad es que no -dijo ella un tanto violenta.

-Te noto un poco incómoda.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, mirándola inquisitivamente a los ojos y añadió:

-¿Es por lo que te he dicho de que si nunca habías pensa do hacer el amor conmigo?

A Bella se le cayó la taza de las manos y el café se derra mó por todo el mantel manchándolo todo y amenazando con es currirse fuera de la mesa. Afortunadamente, Bella se levan tó a tiempo de salvar su vestido.

-Bueno, eso contesta a mi pregunta. ¡Seth !

El muchacho acudió corriendo y tranquilizó a Bella di ciéndole que la mancha del mantel desaparecería. Mientras él re cogía todo, ellos se marcharon al salón. Edward , todavía riendo, se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Qué reacción la tuya!

-Se me ha resbalado de las manos -dijo Bella muy digna, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

Después, acurrucándose en el sofá, dirigió a Edward una mira da centelleante.

-Sí, claro.

Bella se miró las manos.

-Muy bien, tengo que reconocer que no me esperaba una proposición de ese tipo.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

-¡Ah! Pues yo no me había dado cuenta de que te estaba haciendo una proposición.

-Entonces, si no es una proposición, ¿qué es?

-¡Vaya! Eso es lo que se llama una pregunta directa. Lo único que yo quiero saber es si alguna vez has pensado en la po sibilidad de hacer el amor conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

Edward se inclinó hacia delante y estrujó en el cenicero el ci garrillo que se acababa de encender momentos antes.

-Porque ya no nos podemos echar atrás. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora. Ahora que te he tenido un poco por primera vez, no puedo resistirme, quiero más. La naturaleza humana es la naturaleza humana, nena, y tú no eres menos débil que yo.

-No te precipites...

-¿Que yo me precipito? -rugió Edward en el colmo de su pa ciencia-. ¡Has tenido dos años para hacerte a la idea!

-¡Es que no quiero ser una propiedad más, como el Ferra ri, el rancho y la compañía de petróleo!

Edward exhaló un suspiro de irritación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué crees eso?

-Es que... Edward , tú eres un hombre tan poderoso... Tus co sas las posees.

-Sí, me gustaría poseerte a ti. ¡Toda tú, de la cabeza a los pies!

-¡No grites! -susurró ella-. Seth nos va a oír.

-Con la tormenta que está cayendo Seth no va a oír nada. Pero si tanto te preocupa...

Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y al cabo de un mo mento volvió con el muchacho.

-Buenas noches, señorita -dijo Seth a Bella con una maliciosa sonrisa-. Hasta mañana, señor Masen .

En cuanto salió, Bella desató su indignación.

-¡Ves lo que has hecho! ¡Seguro que se piensa que seducirme!

-Pues es la verdad -contestó Edward tranquilamente.

Bella se puso a buscar frenéticamente sus zapatos.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees! ¡Yo me voy a casa ahora mismo! Cuando se levantó para marcharse, Edward se acercó a ella y la cogió por los hombros.

-Perdona, Bella -dijo mirándola a los ojos-. Me es toy precipitando.

Ella se quedó confusa, sin saber qué decir, sólo acertó a sol tar una carcajada nerviosa. Sentía la presión cálida y extraña mente reconfortante de las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros desnudos.

-Me siento como una colegiala con su primer amor. Y es que debe ser que me estoy comportando de esa forma. Pero com prende que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un hombre tan cerca.

-Lo que nos está ocurriendo a nosotros últimamente es bas tante inesperado y nuevo -dijo Edward esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno... Supongo que nunca te habrás encontrado en una situación semejante.

-¿Qué situación?

-Que una mujer, a la que prácticamente ya tienes conquis tada, salga en el último momento huyendo despavorida. Diciendo esto, Bella deslizó sus manos por la suave ca misa entreabierta de Edward .

-Supongo que la mayoría de las veces eres tú el que tienes que librarte de ellas.

-Sí, más de una vez me he encontrado alguna escondida de bajo de la cama. Pero tú no eres ni una conquista ni la aventura de una noche.

Bella le buscó los ojos con la mirada.

-¿Y entonces qué soy?

Edward dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y la abrazó.

-Eres especial, por decirlo de alguna manera. Confío ple namente en ti.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Yo antes confiaba en ti.

-Te gustó que te besara. Por eso te pusiste tan nerviosa y saliste huyendo. Pero no fuiste capaz de mantenerte alejada mu cho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Sí -admitió Bella apoyando la frente en su pecho-. No podía soportar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. No hacíamos más que discutir, nos estábamos alejando el uno del otro. Llegué incluso a pensar en lo que sería perderte para siem pre, y no podía soportar la idea. Tenía que saber si estabas en fadado conmigo.

-¿Por eso viniste corriendo a verme con una caja de cervezas?

-Más o menos.

Suspiró y luego le miró con una sonrisa.

-Cuando vi que te dirigías hacia mi coche, no sabía si dar te la cerveza o tirártela a la cabeza. Parecía que ibas a pegarme.

-Estaba de muy mal humor. Pregúntale a Seth qué tal me he portado la semana pasada.

-Sí, ya me ha contado algo.

-¿Así que ese chismoso...?

-No te enfades con él. Es un buen chico.

-Yo también lo soy si tú estás conmigo.

-No siempre -murmuró Bella intentando descifrar los secretos escondidos en su mirada.

Edward trazó la línea de sus labios con un dedo.

-Los hombres no suelen ser muy agradables cuando están excitados.

-Vamos a dejar ese tema -contestó Bella-. Bueno, ¿me vas a dar otra taza de café, o vas a llevarme a tu caverna arrastrándome del pelo?

Edward levantó las manos y las hundió en sus suaves cabellos. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Bella, por su parte, empezaba a sentir los efectos de la cercanía del cuerpo de Edward . Después de besarla en la boca, Edward deslizó sus labios por el rostro de Bella, como si quisiera aprenderse cada centímetro de su piel. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta el sofá. La depositó sobre su regazo y la abrazó como a una niña. Bella murmuró:

-¿Sabes, Edward ? Confío completamente en ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y haría por ti cualquier cosa.

Bella sentía el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Edward . Su mirada se había oscurecido, y sus manos habían cobrado una fuerza inesperada al apretarla contra sí. Afuera, la lluvia y el viento arreciaban.

Bella experimentaba una sensación nueva en su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada de Edward , se desperezó voluptuosamente, arquean do la espalda, y sus pezones cobraron una rigidez que la finísi ma tela de su vestido no pudo ocultar. Edward , entonces, la besó con pasión e impaciencia, como si quisiera devorarla. Bella protestó con un débil gemido, pero le echó los brazos al cuello y le abrazó con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Al apartarse te nía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Entonces Edward volvió a capturar sus labios, esta vez sin pri sa, aunque con el mismo ardor. Bella se puso tensa al notar su mano grande y cálida en el borde del escote de su vestido, sin pasar de ahí, tocándola con una suavidad insinuante que resul taba un tormento. Cuando no pudo más, Bella arqueó la es palda y murmuró con voz trémula:

-¡Por favor, Edward ...!

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Satin? -preguntó Edward , recorrien do con exquisita suavidad las formas redondas de sus pechos. Bella se estremeció de placer. Hundió las uñas en los brazos de él, arrastrada por la pasión que encendían en ella aque llas caricias.

Edward cogió una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su camisa.

-Acaríciame, Bella. Quiero que te des cuenta de lo que me haces sentir.

Bella le desabrochó los botones de la camisa con cierta torpeza.

Cuando estuvo abierta, contempló a placer su piel morena cubierta de vello oscuro. Después deslizó las manos por sus hom bros, por su estómago, sintiendo bajo sus dedos la fuerza y la so lidez de sus músculos. Era la primera vez que acariciaba a un hombre con tanto deseo, la primera vez que veía tanto placer en el rostro de un hombre.

-Edward , eres maravilloso. No sabes lo mucho que me impor tas. Me importas... muchísimo.

-Tú... tú también a mí -contestó él con cierta torpeza, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a decir cosas así. Bella rió suavemente.

-Por lo que veo, ha llegado el momento de las confesiones, ¿no?

-Eso parece.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y le miró con una son risa insinuante.

-¿Por qué no me besas un poco más?

Edward la estudió con los ojos entornados y deslizó insinuan temente un dedo por su cuello y por encima de sus senos.

-Porque no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Algún día tú y yo haremos el amor -dijo mientras trazaba en el asombra do cuerpo de Bella una caricia nueva que la hizo temblar bajo su mirada atenta-. Haremos el amor, ¿comprendes? Pero hasta entonces no podemos excitarnos demasiado el uno al otro para acabar en nada.

-Todavía no... Es mejor -dijo Bella en tono que tenía algo de súplica.

-Todavía no, nena -dijo él con ternura-. De todas for mas, hoy es un mal día, porque estoy muerto de cansancio y ma ñana tengo que estar en el aeropuerto para coger un avión a las siete de la mañana. Pero tenemos que hacer el amor, te lo aseguro.

El silencio creció entre ellos, al compás de sus miradas.

-¿Y luego, qué? -preguntó finalmente Bella.

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo.

-Pero es que yo no quiero perderte -murmuró Bella acurrucándose contra él.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Yo siempre estaré contigo. La respiración de Bella se volvió dificultosa y entrecor tada de repente, como si hubiera sufrido una fuerte impresión. Edward , tú nunca me llamas Bella.

-Satin te va mejor -contestó él.

Mientras tanto, había llevado las manos a su espalda y, muy lentamente, empezaba a bajarle la cremallera del vestido.

La voz de Bella protestó sin energía.

-Edward ... -dijo sujetándole la mano-, no llevo ropa inte rior debajo.

-Lo sé -contestó él con una sonrisa malévola.

-Acabas de decir que no te gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

-Puede ser que haya cambiado de opinión. Déjalo.

Y diciendo esto, se libró de la mano de Bella y le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura. Contempló su desnudez largo rato, sin pestañear.

-Eres preciosa -dijo con ternura.

Edward la hizo recostarse en su brazo y le acarició la piel sua ve de sus senos con movimientos leves y lentos. Bella se es tremeció en un gemido.

-No tengas miedo.

Entonces se inclinó y recorrió la suavidad de su seno con los labios. Bella, aturdida por aquella sensación cálida y húme da, le cogió por la cabeza, no sabiendo si apartarle o apretarle más contra sí.

Mientras tanto, Edward había deslizado los brazos por debajo de ella para acercarla más a sus labios.

Bella sintió la dureza de sus dientes en su piel, y se es tremeció como si la hubieran pinchado con cien agujas. Enton ces Edward la besó trazando un camino ascendente, en busca de su boca. Cuando la tuvo, se apoderó de ella con voracidad. En ese momento, sintió la respiración pesada de Edward en su oído y un estremecimiento que la sacudió con violencia.

-¿Edward ? -susurró.

Edward se extendió en el sofá llevándola a ella bajo su cuerpo, sin dejar de besarla un momento.

Su excitación se hacía ya evidente, y Bella le devolvió las caricias con la misma ternura que él ponía en ellas, con la mis ma delicadeza llena de deseo.

-Me deseas... mucho, ¿verdad? -susurró en un momento en que consiguió hablar.

-Sí, pero puedo controlarme.

Pero su voz trémula y la tensión de sus brazos, decían lo contrario.

Bella respiró profundamente. Tantas emociones nuevas la desbordaban; se sentía a punto de estallar. Lo único que de seaba en ese momento, con todas sus fuerzas, era darle a Edward lo que tanto necesitaba.

-¿De verdad... estás tan cansado?

-Sí, estoy cansado. Pero vamos a hacer algo maravilloso, porque quiero ir muy despacio contigo. Déjame tomarte, nena. Déjame amarte. Quiero enseñarte lo maravilloso que es hacer el amor cuando las dos personas... se importan mutuamente -su surró con voz ronca.

Bella sintió un escalofrío.

-Yo lo único que deseo es complacerte. Quiero dártelo todo.

-Yo también voy a dártelo todo. Y no quiero sexo. Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Quiero poseerte y ser poseído por ti. Quie ro dar y recibir. Quiero unir nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes, nuestras almas... Quiero unirme completamente contigo, sólo contigo.

Y entonces se apoderó de su boca como si estuviera muerto de sed y sólo pudiera saciarla en los labios de ella. Bella le abrazó con ternura, y en aquel mismo momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer porque le amaba, le amaba de verdad.

-Sólo contigo -repitió entonces.

Y se dejó llevar en sus brazos por el oscuro pasillo hasta la calidez remota de sus sábanas.

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DISCULPENME PERO NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS. Espero Que los hayan disfrutado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La historia no me pertenece, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Lectores y lectoras, discúlpenme por favor por el error que hay sobre los capítulos, ya arregle todos los capítulos, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme, y que disfruten ahora de leer esta historia que me la encuentro muy buena.**_

_**Hay una lectora que me escribio preguntando si esta historia ya la habia escrito otra chica fanfic, la verdad no lo sé, yo no la habia visto por esta pagina, si es asi, le pido disculpas a la chica que ya la adapto.**_

_**Recuerden chicas que esta es una adaptación. Si alguna chica quiere saber la autora me dice para publicarla. Bueno y lo ultimo gracias por la aceptación de la adaptación, por los comentarios. Muchas gracias a todas por lo bueno y malo.**_

_**Capítulo cuatro**_

Todavía llovía a cántaros cuando el taxi dobló la esquina de la calle de Bella.

-¡Menuda nochecita llevamos! -comentó el taxista-. En mi vida había visto unos relámpagos tan fuertes. ¡Fíjese lo que ha hecho un rayo en esa casa!

Y era precisamente la casa de Bella. El viejo roble, arrancado de cuajo, se había venido abajo aplastando en su caí da el pequeño Volkswagen y el techo del salón.

-¡Dios mío! Por favor, pare. Ésa es mi casa. ¡Qué desgracia! El hombre la miró con gesto compasivo y la dejó allí mismo. Inmóvil, Bella sentía mezclarse la lluvia con sus lágri mas mientras contemplaba aquel desastre. El coche estaba des trozado, y en cuanto a la casa...

Ella no era un mujer débil; por lo general sabía salir airosa de las situaciones difíciles. Pero en aquel momento todo lo veía negro y le hubiese gustado que Edward no se hubiese marchado a Denver para poder llamarle.

¡Cuántas veces le había dicho Edward que cortase el dichoso árbol!

-¡Bella!

James Masen acababa de salir por la puerta de la vecina. Bella corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -exclamó él-. Me estaba volviendo loco buscándote. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-Eso es lo de menos -gimió Bella, que no quería con testar-. Mira mi casa. ¡Mira mi pobrecito coche! ¡Oh, James! Se secó las lágrimas

con el reverso de la mano.

-Iba a entrar ahora mismo a preparar un café... -murmu ró llorando desconsoladamente.

-Anda, vente a casa conmigo. Puedes quedarte en mi es tudio, si quieres, porque ahora voy a pasarme una temporada sin pintar. Te lo dejo hasta que te arreglen el tejado. Ya verás como no es tan terrible.

-¡Mi coche! -sollozó Bella, que no salía de su atur dimiento.

-De todas formas, necesitabas uno nuevo. El motor del Volkswagen estaba hecho una porquería.

-Pero si estaba bien. Todavía podía aguantar una tempo rada más.

-Todo se pega menos la hermosura, dice el refrán. Se nota que frecuentas la compañía de Edward . Ese coche estaba ya para tirarlo a la chatarra, querida.

Bella se miró el vestido, que estaba empapado.

-¡No tengo ropa!

-Quédate aquí. Voy a ver si puedo entrar y te traigo algo. Parece que el árbol sólo ha alcanzado el techo del salón. Lo de más está bien.

-Pero a lo mejor es peligroso que entres, James.

-No te preocupes.

-La señorita Sulspicia ... -exclamó Bella alarmada.

-Está perfectamente -la tranquilizó James -. Cuando vi este desastre fui corriendo a su casa. Después te estuve llaman do como un loco toda la noche. La señorita Sulspicia me dijo que ayer pasó a recogerte un hombre con un Ferrari y que todavía no habías vuelto. Es una mujer muy observadora, y una román tica terrible. Estaba convencida de que Edward y tú os habíais fu gado con la intención de casaros.

Bella se había puesto colorada hasta las orejas.

-Pues se equivocaba, la pobre.

-Bueno, bueno, no me des explicaciones, porque no es asunto mío -dijo James, aunque su mirada curiosa le desmen tía— Voy a ver qué se puede rescatar de ahí dentro.

Bella se quedó allí, bajo la fría lluvia.

A su mente acudieron los momentos vividos con Edward aque lla noche. Podía sentir aún el roce de sus labios en cada pliegue de su piel.

Por la mañana, al despertar, su actitud había sido distinta. Él se había mostrado reticente, y ella, tímida y turbada. Edward le dijo que hablarían con tranquilidad cuando él volviera de Den ver. Después la había dejado en el taxi y había vuelto a entrar en la casa sin mirarla siquiera...

-Te he dicho que si quieres que nos marchemos ya -le gri tó James al oído-. He cerrado las habitaciones que no han sido dañadas para que no entre agua. El árbol sólo ha causado desperfectos en el salón, y creo que tampoco son demasiado gra ves. Lo peor va a ser retirar el árbol.

-Bueno, ya llamaré a alguien. Ahora me gustaría cambiar me; me estoy quedando helada.

-Vamos entonces. Tengo aparcado el coche en casa de la señorita Sulspicia .

En cuanto se pusieron en camino, el joven le hizo la fatídica pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿me quieres decir dónde has estado en realidad? Ya sé que no has pasado toda la noche con Edward ; te conozco de masiado bien para pensar eso.

Bella se rió para sus adentros. A él le miró con una son risa apenas esbozada, y se encogió de hombros.

-Te mueres de curiosidad, ¿eh? Puede ser que haya come tido algún asesinato, como trabajo de investigación para mi próximo libro.

James suspiró tristemente.

-Claro, y ahora a mí me acusarán de complicidad.

Bella se echó a reír, recostándose en el asiento.

-James, te agradezco mucho que me dejes tu estudio. ¿No lo necesitarás para recibir a... algún amigo? -dijo con un ritin tín burlón.

-Pues eso eres tú precisamente, una amiga.

-Lo que no sé es lo que va a pasar cuando Edward Masen se entere de dónde estoy.

-La señorita Sulspicia te ha ofrecido una habitación en su casa -señaló James .

-La señorita Sulspicia es miembro de la Asociación Histórica de Viudas de Guerra, por si no lo sabías.

-¿Y?

-Pues que de vez en cuando les gusta recordar la Primera Guerra Mundial. Se reúnen unas cuantas ancianitas y recitan poesías, cantan canciones militares, y todo eso.

-Conociendo a la señorita Sulspicia , no me sorprende nada. Además, pensó Bella para sí, ella prefería la tranquili dad de la casa de James. No le importaba la posible reacción de Edward porque, por muy maravillosa que hubiese sido aquella noche, ella no estaba dispuesta a ser tratada como una propie dad más.

El estudio de James era una gran habitación adosada a la parte trasera de su casa.

Constaba de un amplio salón con una cama, un cuarto de baño completo y una cocina. La sala estaba un poco desordena da, con cuadros a medio terminar por doquier, pero a Bella no le importaba, porque ella lo único que necesitaba para escri bir era una mesa con buena luz.

Cuando desempaquetó la maleta que James había sacado de su casa, echó en falta la ropa interior y la máquina de escri bir. En cuanto pudiera disponer de un coche, tendría que volver allí para buscar esas cosas tan necesarias.

Después de ducharse y de vestirse, fue a la casa a buscar a James .

-Oye, ¿te importa que coja uno de tus coches? -preguntó sin más preámbulos-. Tengo que empezar a buscar un sustitu to de mi Volkswagen.

-No tengas prisa. Puedes usar mi Lincoln cuando lo necesites.

-El Lincoln es demasiado grande -dijo Bella, aunque era una excusa porque no le gustaba depender de nadie-. Ve rás, es que yo sin coche no hago nada. ¿Por qué no me acom pañas a una tienda de venta de coches? ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Ya sabes que por ti hago cualquier cosa.

Salieron en el enorme Lincoln.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tipo de coche quieres? ¿Un Fiat, un Ferrari...?

-No, un Volkswagen -dijo ella con firmeza.

-Pero si tú no eres una escritorcilla muerta de hambre, ni muchísimo menos.

-Es que me gustan los Volkswagen. Consumen poca gaso lina, corren mucho y son muy listos.

-Dios me asista. Vámonos anda, antes de que te pongas a hablar con el coche.

Cuando hubieron terminado con la compra, que finalmente resultó ser un pequeño Volkswagen amarillo, prácticamente exacto a su malogrado coche, Bella fue a su casa. Cuando llegó, ya estaban los albañiles allí, acabando de retirar el enor me tronco derrumbado. Al ver su cochecito aplastado se le en cogió el corazón como si se tratase de un viejo amigo. Después entró en la casa cogió las pocas cosas que necesitaba, y volvió al estudio de James .

Transcurrieron dos días sin que recibiera noticia alguna de Edward ; dos días que pasó sentada ante la máquina de escribir, tra bajando arduamente en la caracterización de los personajes y los escenarios de la segunda parte de La _torre de los ruidos._

En muchos aspectos prefería el método de trabajo que solía seguir cuando escribía por las noches, después de volver de la revista donde trabajaba.

Entonces aprovechaba mejor el tiempo, porque cuando dejó la revista y se dedicó por entero a sus novelas, adquirió algunas malas costumbres, tales como acudir a la oficina de correos to das las mañanas a recoger la correspondencia. Eso significaba que no se ponía a trabajar hasta bien entrada la mañana; ade más, añadiendo a eso la interrupción de la comida, su inspira ción se veía bastante perjudicada.

Los recuerdos también le impedían concentrarse. Recuerdos de la larga y turbulenta noche pasada con Edward Masen . Edward había sido extremadamente paciente y tierno; supo re frenar sus deseos el tiempo necesario para que Bella sintiera plenamente el momento final. Pero la segunda vez fue diferente; Edward la amó sin contemplaciones, apasionadamente, llegando a perder el control. Después se había disculpado por ello, cosa que a Bella le extrañó.

Bella había opuesto cierta resistencia al principio, re cordando con cierto miedo el dolor pasado. Pero Edward supo cal marla con sus suaves palabras y con sus manos llenas de ternura.

Después la había acariciado y besado hasta que ella tuvo que suplicarle que acabase de una vez aquel exquisito tormento. Y así habían pasado toda la noche de lluvia, rayos y truenos, el uno en brazos del otro, hasta que el amanecer se hizo visible tras las cortinas.

Edward sólo pudo dormir una hora, porque tenía que marchar se en viaje de negocios a Denver. Después de oír el despertador, Bella le miró vestirse sin atreverse a salir de la cama por pu dor. Él, dándose cuenta, sin duda, no dijo nada y salió de la ha bitación cuando ella se fue a vestir.

Apenas hablaron. La acompañó al taxi, y Bella advirtió en _sus ojos _verdes una mirada culpable, llena de angustia, arrepentida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza releyendo el único párrafo que llevaba escrito en toda la mañana.

¿Por qué se había despertado así Edward si por la noche fue tan cariñoso, tan tierno?

-Si te hago daño, dímelo -le había susurrado en el último momento-. No quiero hacerte daño, quiero que sea perfecto. Perfecto...

-Es maravilloso.

Y entonces se había sentido sumergida en un mar de sensa ciones nuevas; un placer que rayaba en la locura.

Bella cerró los ojos_, _abrumada por el recuerdo.

Se levantó y tapó la máquina de escribir. Se daba por ven cida; si seguía pensando en Edward no iba a poder trabajar, así que se preparó un sándwich de queso y una taza de café. Con un poco de suerte, más tarde recuperaría la inspiración.

Pero a las nueve, en vista de que no había adelantado ni una línea, decidió abandonar por completo, ducharse y marcharse temprano a la cama.

La sensación cálida y tonificante del agua sobre su piel vol vió a traerle recuerdos sensuales de caricias. Cerró los ojos,exas perada. No, no quería recordar.

Se había entregado a Edward una vez, y de ahí a convertirse en su amante sólo había un paso. ¡Pero ella no estaba dispuesta! No quería ser la amiguita de Edward , un cero a la izquierda. En el fondo le parecía inmoral mantener una relación de esa índole, a la vista de todo Houston.

Salió de la ducha, se secó y se cepilló cuidadosamente el pelo.

Sumida en sus cavilaciones, salió a la salita completamente desnuda.

De pronto oyó un fuerte portazo y unos pasos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que alguien se acercaba por el jardín, la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y apareció la figura furiosa de Edward Masen .

_0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

Bella le miró alucinada. 

-¿Estabas esperando a mi primo? -preguntó Edward fríamente mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Ella se envolvió en la toalla con manos temblorosas.

-No esperaba a nadie.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió Edward en tono autoritario.

Bella levantó la cabeza en actitud orgullosa. Había en rojecido ligeramente, y los ojos le brillaban.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-¿Eres capaz de decirme una cosa así después de lo que he mos vivido juntos? -rugió Edward .

Bella enrojeció vivamente y desvió la mirada.

-¿Crees quizás que después de lo de la otra noche eres ya mi amo y señor?

-¡Deja de contestar a mis preguntas con más preguntas!

-¿Has estado en mi casa? -preguntó entonces Bella-.¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

-Sí, he estado en tu casa -dijo Edward palideciendo ligera mente-. Deberías haberme dejado una nota en la puerta -aña dió en tono de reproche-. He tenido que sacar a la señorita Sulspicia de la cama para preguntarle si estabas viva. A propósito, se ha quedado muy sorprendida y me ha contado no sé qué his toria de que nos habíamos fugado.

-La señorita Sulspicia es una romántica incurable.

-¿No podías haberte dignado a llamar a Seth para decir que estabas bien?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Bella-. Estaba tan disgusta da que ni siquiera me paré a pensar. He tenido que comprarme un coche, llamar a los albañiles... y buscarme un sitio para vi vir. ¡El árbol aplastó el techo!

-Pues cuando he pasado yo por allí no había ningún árbol -replicó Edward .

-¿Cómo quieres que siga ahí? Los bomberos ya lo han retirado.

-Este asunto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¡Y todavía no me has explicado por qué estás aquí!

-Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada. Soy una persona libre, responsable y mayor de edad, y ya hace mucho que nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ah, ¿eso te crees? -dijo Edward con una fría mueca.

-No, no lo creo. Lo sé. Edward , no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

-¿Estás viviendo con él?

-¡Pero, qué disparates dices, Edward ! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Por el amor de Dios, qué pensaría la gente!

-La gente ya lo está pensando, si es eso lo que te preocupa -replicó Edward fríamente-. ¿O es que te creías que nadie se iba a dar cuenta?

Bella cerró los ojos, y una fuerte oleada de calor le gol peó la cara.

-En algún sitio tenía que vivir, ¿no?

-¿Y por qué no en casa de la señorita Sulspicia ?

-Pues por culpa de la Asociación Histórica de Viudas de Guerra, por eso.

-Podías haberte venido conmigo.

Bella palideció al escucharle. Vivir con él, estar con él, comer frente a él, compartir su vida...

Edward se acercó a ella, su gesto todavía era duro, aunque sus ojos se habían dulcificado un poquito. La cogió por los hombros y la miró atentamente.

-Vente a vivir conmigo -susurró.

Y la besó tiernamente en los labios, poniendo en peligro to das las defensas que Bella había levantado en su imaginación.

-No puedo -susurró ella.

-Pero tú quieres -objetó Edward -. ¿O no?

Entonces la levantó como una pluma entre sus brazos y besó sus labios entreabiertos con un poco más de pasión.

-¿Te acuerdas de la otra noche, Bella? Tú me su plicabas...

-¡No!

Bella luchó por desasirse de él, odiándose a sí misma por su debilidad y a él por su fácil victoria. ¡En cuanto Edward la tocaba se rendía!

-Sí.

Sin saber cómo había llegado hasta allí, Bella se encon tró de pronto sobre la cama, sintiendo el calor y el peso del cuer po de Edward sobre el suyo.

-Cuánto pesas... –gimió cuando por fin Edward dejó de besarla.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

-La culpa es de la ropa, no mía.

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más agitada a medida que recorría con sus labios sus mejillas, el contorno de su boca, su cuello, su escote, la blanda redondez de sus senos que revelaban la intensidad de su propio deseo al endurecerse bajo la tenaz caricia.

-Ayúdame a desnudarme -susurró Edward con voz sensual. Bella alzó las manos y le sujetó la cara cerca de sus ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no -respondió Edward trazando la línea de sus la bios con un dedo-. ¡Dios mío! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos. Sólo podía pensar en nosotros, recordaba a cada mo mento el tacto de tu piel contra la mía, tus gemidos...

-¡No! -sollozó Bella apartando la cara.

Edward se apartó y la recorrió con una atenta mirada.

-¿Es que te avergüenzas de ello. Sí, lo veo en tus ojos -susurró.

-Sí, me avergüenzo-consiguió decir-. Déjame, Edward . Por favor.

Sin decir una palabra más, Edward se levantó de la cama. Bella se volvió a cubrir con la toalla y se incorporó, roja como una amapola. Edward la observaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-¡Habla de una vez, maldita sea! ¡Dime qué hay de malo para que te avergüences!

En ese momento, Bella le odiaba a él tanto como a sí misma.

-Nosotros teníamos una maravillosa amistad -consiguió decir al fin-. Hemos acabado con ella. ¿Por qué tuviste que ha cerlo? ¿Porqué lo estropeaste todo?

-Yo no te obligué, ni muchísimo menos -dijo Edward con voz gélida.

Bella cerró los ojos.

-No, no me obligaste. Te limitaste a aprovecharte de mis sentimientos.¡Eres como los demás, Edward Masen ! ¡Todos los hombres vais a por lo mismo! Me sorprende tu paciencia para esperar dos años, cuando hay tantas Heidi por el mundo... Edward palideció intensamente.

-Entonces... ¿para ti no fue más que eso? Bella se echó a reír.

-¿Y qué más quieres que sea?

Se sentía orgullosa de lo bien que ocultaba su debilidad. Entonces Edward se puso a mirar a su alrededor como un loco.

-Dime una cosa, ¿cómo es que has venido aquí? ¿Es que estaba mi primo sentado en el porche esperándote?

-Cuando llegué a casa después de estar contigo me encon tré el árbol caído, el coche aplastado y la casa hecha un desas tre. Tú te encontrabas de camino hacia Denver y James me es taba esperando en casa de la señorita Sulspicia . Me ofreció su casa; no podía negarme.

-¿Cómo que no podías? Con decirle que no, hubiera sido suficiente. Tú has alentado la afición de mi primo por ti desde el día que os conocisteis. Yo lo he tolerado porque no quería po ner en peligro nuestra amistad. Pero vivir en su casa ya es de masiado. Eso no lo paso.

-Me abruma tu confianza.

-No se trata de confianza -dijo Edward con un suspiro de cansancio-. La otra noche, yo creí que nosotros empezábamos algo duradero, algo mucho más importante que una aventura pa sajera. Pero ya veo que tú no compartes tu vida. Tú sabes cómo es mi primo; y lo que siente por ti. Si tanto te empeñas en vivir cerca de él, será porque correspondes a sus sentimientos. He in tentado desechar esa posibilidad, pero ahora veo que es cierta.

-¡Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento oculto por James ! -re plicó Bella.

-Pues demuéstramelo. Vente a mi casa.

-No.

-Ahí está la prueba. Le prefieres a él antes que a mí.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -gritó Bella poniéndose de pie-. Edward , tú te equivocas. ¡Yo no me acuesto con tu primo!

-Tú, con mi primo... -murmuró.

-James. Se llama James. ¿Por qué no le llamas nunca por su nombre?

-¿Me llamabais? Me parece haber oído mi nombre. James apareció en el umbral de la puerta, en pijama, con una botella de champán en una mano, dos copas de cristal en la otra, y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Perdóname por haber tardado tanto, cariño...

Edward explotó. Le propinó a su primo un puñetazo tan fuer te, que fue a aterrizar en mitad de la alfombra, en medio de un barullo de cristales rotos. Milagrosamente, la botella de cham pán quedó intacta.

-Pero, primo Edward , ¿qué modales son esos? -preguntó James frotándose la mandíbula.

Edward no se dignó contestarle. Su terrible mirada se había po sado en la cara pálida y desencajada de Bella, que asistía a la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Edward la miró primero a ella y luego a James con gesto de reproche y desprecio. Después dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Bella se volvió a James con gesto acusador.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablo se te ha metido en el cuerpo?

-Jared me ha dicho que Edward acababa de llegar pregun tando por ti y he querido obsequiarle con un recibimiento amigable.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No te enfades, nena, ya sabes que de vez en cuando me acometen unos impulsos insoportables de pinchar un poco al vie jo Edward . ¿Has visto qué cara ha puesto? ¡Madre mía!

-James, haz el favor de quitarte de mi vista cuanto antes.

James suspiró arrepentido.

-Lo siento, Bella. Mañana recogeré los cristales rotos. Ten cuidado, no los vayas a pisar. Hasta mañana.

Bella no le contestó. Cuando se hubo marchado, se echó a llorar desconsoladamente y se metió en la cama. ¿Cómo no se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba echando todo a perder la noche que sucumbió a Edward ?

Ya no galoparían más tardes enteras los dos en el mismo ca ballo, ni irían más noches al ballet, ni verían juntos la televisión comiendo palomitas. Ya no recibiría más llamadas de Edward a al tas horas de la noche porque él se encontraba solo y necesitaba hablar. Perder a Edward era como perder una parte de su vida...

¡Bueno! Era un consuelo pensar que aún le quedaba su li bertad y su independencia, por muy vacías que éstas le parecie sen sin Edward .

A la mañana siguiente, Bella, pálida y ojerosa, salió tem prano de casa para encontrarse con su amigo el policía. Cuando iba a entrar en el coche, James salió a su en cuentro.

-Buenos días -dijo-. Perdóname por lo de anoche. ¿Qué tal estás?

Bella no se pudo resistir a su sonrisa de niño, y se olvi dó inmediatamente de su rencor.

-Estoy bien. De todas formas, no te sientas culpable. De un tiempo a esta parte, Edward y yo vamos de discusión en discusión.

-Eres una chica estupenda. ¿Dónde vas?

-A Reno's.

Reno's era un restaurante del centro de Houston.

-Estoy empezando con las investigaciones para mi próxi mo libro.

James frunció el entrecejo.

-Supongo que sabrás que Edward frecuenta ese restaurante, ¿no?

Bella no había caído en eso. Lo que menos le apetecía en aquel momento era encontrarse con Edward . Pero ya era dema siado tarde para llamar al sargento McCarthy, no había tiempo.

-Que tengas suerte, Bella.

-Gracias, James. Adiós.

Bella conoció al sargento McCarthy cuando trabajaba en la revista, y desde entonces había sido una de sus más valiosas fuentes de información.

Charlaron amigablemente mientras saboreaban unos deli ciosos espaguetis.

El sargento, hombre de gran experiencia por sus veinte años de servicio en las calles, le describió detalladamente el mundillo de la droga; los distintos tipos de marihuana, de qué países eran importados, los traficantes, los precios... todo. Bella apuntó la información en su cuaderno de notas.

-Es asombroso, ¿verdad? -comentó el policía-. Yo llevo trabajando toda la vida en ello y todavía me fascina. Bella se echó a reír, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando sus ojos__chocaron con la alta figura de un hombre vestido con traje gris que la miraba con ojos__llameantes.

-¡Oh, no! -susurró.

El sargento McCarthy siguió la dirección de su mirada.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo?

-Buena pregunta. Eso me gustaría a mí saber.

Edward Masen se separó de sus acompañantes y se dirigió ha cia la mesa de Bella con paso enérgico y terrible. Ella se echó a temblar, temiéndose cualquier cosa.

-¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? -preguntó sin más preám bulos, echando una mirada de soslayo al sargento-. Te he di cho que habíamos terminado, así que no te va a servir de nada perseguirme.

-¿Que yo te persigo?

-No, no me persigues. Te limitas a venir a mi restaurante favorito.

-Estoy comiendo con un amigo -contestó Bella fría mente-. No persiguiéndote. Yo no me dedico a perseguir a hom bres engreídos como tú.

-Tienes el gusto bastante estropeado, Bella. Tu acom pañante es demasiado viejo para ti.

-No te dejes engañar por las canas, hijo. Aunque no lo pa rezca, acabo de salir del instituto -dijo McCarthy en tono sarcástico.

A Edward no le hizo ninguna gracia. En aquel momento pare cía que no había sonreído en su vida.

-Ya que estás tan desesperada que has venido a buscarme, estoy dispuesto a hablar contigo.

Cogió una silla y se sentó entre Bella y el sargento.

-Dile a tu amigo que se vaya.

-De eso ni hablar. Yo no tengo nada que decirte.

-¿Ah, no? -contestó Edward midiendo a McCarthy con la mi rada-. ¿Es usted un personaje de los bajos fondos, de esos con los que Bella se trata para recabar información?

-¡No! -contestó Bella al límite de su paciencia-. Ade más, yo no conozco a ningún personaje de los bajos fondos.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y aquel contrabandista retirado con el que te escribías?

-¿Te quieres callar?

Bella lanzaba angustiadas miradas a McCarthy, que ha cía desesperados esfuerzos por conservar su sonrisa.

-Así no vamos a ninguna parte -anunció Edward -. Vente a comer conmigo y hablaremos tranquilamente de lo de anoche.

-Yo no quiero comer contigo -anunció Bella.

-Tú vas a comer conmigo, quieras o no. Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si insistes. Toma, prueba mis espaguetis.

Y, sin dejar de sonreír, Bella cogió su plato de espague tis y lo volcó sobre Edward . La salsa de tomate corrió en regueros por sus piernas, echando a perder la carísima tela de los pantalones.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, el sargento McCarthy todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos de lo mucho que se había reído.

-Nunca olvidaré la cara de Masen . A partir de hoy he decidido no llevarte la contraria nunca, Bella.

Bella también se reía a mandíbula batiente.

-Yo no sé qué ha sido mejor, si la salsa de tomate o el sus to que se ha llevado al enterarse de que eras policía después de todas las barbaridades que ha dicho.

-Siento que no pudieras terminarte la comida. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio a ver si te la dejan terminar?

-No, gracias, se me ha quitado el apetito. Te agradezco mu cho la ayuda que me has prestado. Si alguna vez me necesitas para algo, ya sabes dónde estoy.

Horas después, cuando Bella se hallaba en el aparta mento pasando a limpio sus notas, se empezó a preguntar si ha bría hecho bien negándose a las tentativas de Edward . Quizás lo que él quería era disculparse por sus acusaciones de antes. Qui zás quería reconciliarse.

O quizás lo único que buscaba era volver a la cama... por que Edward le había pedido que fuera a vivir a su casa, pero no que se casara con él.

Y lo que más le dolía a Bella era que Edward la conside rase como una mujer más.

Poco a poco, había ido llegando a la conclusión de que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era compartir su vida con Edward ; tener hijos suyos, amarle para siempre. Pero no estaba dispues ta a ser relegada a un rincón escondido, como un entretenimien to vergonzoso que no se quiere dar a conocer al resto de la gente. Se levantó de su escritorio y miró por la ventana. Si seguía así, Edward iba a acabar con ella antes de que ella terminase con el libro. No recordaba haberse sentido tan vacía y tan sola nun ca en su vida.

Transcurrieron varios días sin que Bella saliera de aquel estado de depresión. Le costó un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad no llamar a Seth para averiguar si Edward se encontraba o no en Houston. En medio de su tristeza se lo imaginaba saliendo con Heidi por la ciudad, sin importarle en absoluto que Bella hubiera desaparecido de su vida para siempre. Al fin y al cabo, eran incontables las mujeres que aspiraban a compartir su cama. Y ella era una más, probablemente a raíz de lo de aquella noche la había perdido todo el respeto.

El viernes por la noche, James, viéndola en aquel penoso estado, insistió en llevarla a una discoteca.

-Te encantará -le aseguró-. Se puede cenar una carne asada buenísima, y la música está tan alta que llegas a olvidarte de tu propio nombre. Es el sitio de moda de la gente joven. -¿Cómo de joven? -preguntó Bella.

-No te preocupes, nena. Si nos vestimos adecuadamente, pasaremos inadvertidos.

-Hombre, muchas gracias -gruñó ella-. No sabía que pa reciera tan vieja.

-Bueno, los dos tenemos la misma edad. Bella suspiró.

-Yo últimamente me siento como si hubiera llegado a los cuarenta. Tengo la terrible sensación de que estoy de vuelta de todo. Pero iré contigo. Da la casualidad de que tengo aquí un vestido plateado, me lo compré precisamente para una fiesta en una discoteca, y nunca tengo ocasión de ponérmelo.

James sonrió.

-¡Así me gusta mi chica!

Bella tendría que haberle preguntado a James por qué la llevaba a una discoteca cuando sus gustos musicales empeza ban en Verdi y terminaban en Wagner. Hasta que no estuvie ron sentados en una mesa, frente a la pista iluminada con luces multicolores y sumidos en una música atronadora, Bella no se percató de las intenciones de James. A pocos metros de ellos, unas mesas más allá, se encontraba Edward acompañado de Heidi , que por muy poco no estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas.

-No sé qué te haría -le dijo a James dulcemente-. Sí, creo que te envenenaría y después contemplaría los lentos espas mos de tu muerte. ¡Eso haría!

James bebió un sorbo de vino. Le brillaban los ojos de malicia.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras que no lo harías. Lo que pasa es que sabía que no hacías más que pensar en él, así que llamé a Seth y le pregunté dónde iba a estar. Es decir, le pedí a Jared que llamara. El resto me ha resultado muy fácil.

Bella arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa, indignada.

-¡Me parece magnífico! ¡Llévame a casa ahora mismo!

-No, no puedo. Mira, si te ve salir ahora con esa cara, se va a creer que estás celosa.

-No estoy celosa.

-Sí lo estás.

De pronto, Bella se sintió observada, y en cuanto levan tó la cabeza se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de Edward . La mi raba con un rictus rígido. Rápidamente bajó la cabeza; el cora zón le latía atropelladamente.

-¡Menuda miradita! -exclamó James irónicamente-. Está furioso, ¿verdad?

-Sabes perfectamente que sería capaz de marcharme an dando a casa con tal de no encontrarme con Edward .

-Pues si la cara de mi querido primo expresa lo que me pa rece que expresa, creo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por su parte. Y Heidi parece que le va a engullir de un mo mento a otro. Es preciosa esa chiquilla, ¿verdad? Es tan joven... Bella se sintió herida por aquel comentario, y le dirigió a James una mirada fulminante.

-Sí, esa chica lo tiene todo -dijo con la más dulce de sus sonrisas-. Edward está de suerte.

-Qué raro -observó James -. Eso no fue lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de Angela . De hecho, si no recuerdo mal, hiciste todo lo posible por rescatarle de entre sus garras.

-Entonces éramos amigos -dijo ella tristemente.

-Espero que por lo menos sigas considerándote amiga mía. Bella suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que lo soy. Con un carácter tan insoportable como el tuyo, estás muy necesitado de amistad. Tienes suerte de que yo sea una persona bastante paciente.

James se echó a reír.

-Anda, sal conmigo a bailar. Vamos a enseñarles a esos dos lo que es bueno.

-Yo no sé bailar como esta gente -murmuró Bella cuando se dirigían a la pista.

-Es muy fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginarte que estás pisando huevos. Lo demás sale solo.

Bella intentó pasar junto a la mesa de Edward sin mirar siquiera, pero no sirvió de nada, porque, como era de esperar, James se paró en ese momento y le dedicó la mejor de sus son risas a su primo.

-Hombre, hombre; si está aquí mi querido primo Edward . Y... ¿quién eres tú? Heidi , ¿verdad? -añadió dirigiéndole una in tensa mirada a la rubia-. Heidi , me parece que no lo sabes, pero Bella es muy amiga de Edward .

-Sí, la conozco muy bien -replicó Edward .

-Comimos juntos la semana pasada -le comentó Bella a Heidi amigablemente-. Tomamos- espaguetis, ¿verdad? -añadió mirando a Edward .

-Sí, eso me pareció -contestó él.

-No sabía que a ti te gustasen las discotecas, primo -dijo James con malicia.

-A Heidi le encantan -replicó Edward fríamente. Bella empezaba a sentir que la sangre le hervía en las venas, no obstante se las ingenió para esbozar una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, la gente joven es muy dada a frecuentar discote cas! Aunque, a tu edad, amigo mío, estos bailes tan movidos pue den ser perjudiciales. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta tu artritis galopante.

-Yo no tengo artritis.

-Eso crees. Pero últimamente no has hecho más que que jarte de dolores a todas horas.

-Sí, pero ahora he encontrado un remedio perfecto para esos dolores -le contestó, pasándole a Heidi el brazo por los hombros.

La muchachita se apoyó en él y dirigió una mirada triun fante a Bella.

-Vámonos, cariño -dijo entonces James cogiéndola por la cintura.

Bella se dejó conducir a la pista. La embargó una tris teza desmesurada al pensar que sólo dos semanas atrás Edward y ella habían compartido lo más maravilloso que dos personas po dían compartir y que, de pronto, se encontraban completamente alejados, como si no se conocieran.

Mientras bailaban, Edward y Heidi acudieron a la pista. Edward bailaba maravillosamente, y la mayoría de las chicas de la dis coteca le dirigían miradas lánguidas.

Bella, por su parte, se dejó llevar por la música, con centrándose en el ritmo y abandonando el cuerpo con tal sen sualidad que también atraía la atención de buena parte de la con currencia masculina.

Aquélla, sin lugar a dudas, fue la mejor actuación de su vida; bailó y rió hasta la saciedad mientras que el corazón se le des garraba por dentro.

Unos minutos más tarde, Heidi dejó a Edward un momento porque iba al cuarto de baño. James aprovechó la ocasión y se fue al bar, dejando a Edward y a Bella solos.

-No vas a conseguir nada -dijo él.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bella.

-Que no vas a conseguir nada siguiéndome a todas partes -repitió él con su arrogancia habitual.

Bella tuvo que contenerse para no arrojarse en sus brazos.

-Yo no te estoy persiguiendo.

-Entonces, ¿quién llamó a Seth y le preguntó dónde iba a estar yo esta noche? Seth me dijo que eras tú.

-¡Era Jared! -exclamó Bella sin pararse a pensar.

-Da igual, sería porque tú se lo pediste. Bueno, continúa. Ahora dime que mi primo entró en tu habitación por gastarme una broma.

-Pues sí, ésa es la verdad -dijo Bella dirigiéndole sin querer una mirada suplicante-. Lo hizo para pincharte.

-Me molestó un poco, pero a los cinco minutos ya se me había pasado. ¡Cuando me puse a razonar me di cuenta de que no me importaba en absoluto lo que tú hagas o dejes de hacer! Yo no deseo a las mujeres que en cuanto salen de mi cama corren a meterse en la de otro.

-Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces tú abrazándote en pú blico con Heidi?

Se miraron a los ojos, y fue como si de pronto todo estuviera olvidado y empezasen de nuevo desde el principio; el uno frente al otro, deseándose tanto que nada más importaba. Llevada por aquella fuerza, Bella avanzó un paso hacia el y tropezó pesadamente.

Si Edward no la hubiera agarrado rápidamente, hubiera caído al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que has bebido?

Bella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, agradeciendo in finitamente aquel repentino acercamiento de Edward .

-He resbalado -dijo en tono desafiante.

-Bueno, pues haz el favor de calmarte -rugió Edward , asién dola con más fuerza-. Ésta no es la fiesta de Ángela, y yo no estoy dispuesto a que finjas un desmayo para sacarte de aquí. Te he dicho que lo nuestro ha terminado y te lo vuelvo a repetir. Ya no te deseo, Bella.

Bella nunca hubiera pensado que unas cuantas palabras pudieran hacerle tanto daño. Miró a Edward alucinada. Sus ojosverdes, cuajados de lágrimas, delataban el dolor que se había de sencadenado en su interior.

En cuanto reaccionó, volvió la cara y se desasió de sus manos.

-Perdóname, me tengo que ir -dijo con la mayor correc ción de que fue capaz.

-Bella...

En aquella manera de llamarla se escondía una inusitada de bilidad, una especie de súplica. Pero ella no podía esperar ni un momento más.

Se alejó hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, pasó de largo ante Heidi y se introdujo en uno de los cuartitos para tranqui lizarse. Contó hasta diez y se prometió a sí misma que no iba a llorar bajo ningún concepto.

Después, se unió a Heidi , que se estaba pintando los la bios frente al espejo.

-¿Te pasa algo? -le preguntó Heidi dirigiéndole una mi rada más bien indiferente-. No tienes muy buena cara que digamos.

-Creo que he bebido demasiado vino -mintió Bella.

-Buenos, pues yo vuelvo con Edward y antes de que empiece a echarme de menos. ¡Ay! -suspiró poniendo los ojos en blan co-. ¡Es un hombre tan varonil...! Vamos a pasar el próximo fin de semana en Nassau, los dos solos. Ya sabes que él tiene una casa allí. ¡Estoy impaciente! Bueno, hasta luego, chata, que te mejores. ¡Chao!

En cuanto salió, Bella dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la noche. Odiaba a Edward , y a Heidi , y lo único que deseaba era marcharse a casa y olvi darse de todo.

Cuando volvió a la mesa donde la esperaba James, éste la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -preguntó alarmado.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Pareces un cadáver! Vámonos ahora mismo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. No debería haberte traído aquí. Te pido perdón, Bella. Vamos.

Y enlazándola por la cintura la condujo hacia la salida. Bella no se atrevió a mirar a Edgard cuando pasaron junto a él. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la terrible realidad de que él no la quería.

Cuando llegaron a casa, James la acompañó hasta la puer ta del estudio.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Edward para que te disgustes tanto? Bella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Nada. Ha sido la impresión de volver a verle.

James se metió las manos en los bolsillos, con gesto apesadumbrado.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Tú eres la única debilidad de Edward . O por lo menos lo eras. La única que recuerdo.

Entraron y Bella se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Se puede saber por qué le odias tanto, James ? No creo que sea porque tu padre le dejara a el las posesiones...

James soltó una amarga carcajada. Su expresión se tornó dura.

-Edward y yo nos criamos juntos. Vivió con nosotros el tiem po que su padre estuvo sirviendo en el cuerpo de los Marines. En cuanto llegó Edward , mi vida cambió completamente, siempre en función de él y de lo que él quería. Mi padre le prefería a él. Edward nunca hacía nada mal, mientras que yo, según el, no hacía nada a derechas. Edward se quedó con nosotros hasta que yo cumplí dieciséis años; lo suficiente para privarme del cariño de mi padre, porque yo nunca conseguí estar a la altura de mi querido Edward . Y no te creas que a mí me importaba tanto; yo hubiera sido capaz de tragar sin rechistar todo aquello, incluido lo de la herencia. Pero cuando él se casó con Victoria ...

Por fin comprendió todo aquel misterio de odio y resenti mientos. James tenía la mirada perdida y triste.

-Tú la amabas...

-Sí, la adoraba. Era mi novia... hasta que Edward se in terpuso.

-Pero él la quería -comentó Bella recordando las ra ras veces que Edward le hablaba del tema.

-Edward era su dueño y señor. Victoria tenía que pedirle permi so hasta para respirar. La tenía en un puño, no podía desenvol ver una vida propia -añadió amargamente-. Y Edward sólo vi vía para sus negocios. Las noches que ella pasaba sola, las va caciones que Edward se marchaba...

Bella se puso de pie y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-James, ella pudo haberle dejado. La mayoría de las per sonas viven encerradas en prisiones que ellas mismas se levan tan. No se puede descargar la responsabilidad sobre los hombros de los demás. La felicidad está en cada uno.

James lanzó un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué importa ya? Victoria está muerta y la vida debe conti nuar. Me mantiene vivo martirizar a Edward , sabes. Es una razón para levantarme cada mañana.

-¡Pues qué razón tan estúpida! James se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo dices?

-El mundo no fue creado para ser un depósito de cadáve res. Victoria está muerta, y tú todavía eres joven y tienes mucho que ofrecer a otras mujeres. ¿Por qué no dejas de pasear alrede dor de su sepultura y vives un poquito? Si sigues así, un buen día te darás cuenta de que ya no eres capaz de amar.

James la miró como sacudido por un golpe.

-¿Estás enamorada de Edward , Bella?

-Edward era mi amigo -replicó ella apartando la mirada-. Estoy muy cansada, James. Buenas noches.

Cuando llegó el día del baile anual de Caridad, dos sema nas después, Bella se había organizado su vida, volcándose en su nuevo libro.

Trabajaba muchas horas diarias, así que agradeció la pe queña distracción que significaba el baile. En el último momen to surgió un imprevisto y James no pudo acompañarla. Ella no tenía más remedio que asistir, ya que formaba parte del comité de organización. Con un poco de suerte, Edward estaría ausente de la ciudad en alguno de sus viajes.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del majestuoso edificio vio a Edward Masen .

Bella le contempló temblorosa, maravillada como siem pre por su elegancia. En aquel momento él se volvió a su vez y la miró de arriba a abajo, con esa mirada suya que parecía desnudarla.

De alguna manera se las arregló para evitarle toda la noche. Afortunadamente, conocía a la mayoría de los invitados y no es tuvo sola ni un momento.

Casi al final de la fiesta, poco antes de las doce, Carlisle Cullen , un amigo común de Bella y Edward , fue hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, diciendo:

-Por fin te encuentro. Edward , ven, mira, aquí está Bella. Ya que los dos estáis libres para este baile, que es el último, qué mejor pareja, ¿no? Venga, venga, ¡no habéis bailado juntos en toda la noche!

Bella le hubiera dado con el bolso en la cabeza a aquel hombrecillo.

-¿Bailas entonces? -preguntó Edward con toda corrección. La orquesta empezó a tocar una melodía lenta y romántica.

-Siento mucho que no tengas más remedio que bailar con migo -dijo Bella, completamente rígida entre los brazos de Edward .

-Pues me ha dado la impresión de que tú habrías echado a correr si hubieras podido. Pero, ¿hacer tú una escena? ¡Eso nunca!

Bella se sonrió y bajó los ojos.Edward respiró profunda mente y la abrazó con más fuerza. Mucho más cerca, sus mus los se rozaban al moverse.

Aquella mano grande y cálida empezaba a causarle estre mecimientos. Sentía el aliento de Edward en la frente.

-Relájate -le susurró él al oído-. Sólo un momento. Quie ro... sentirte cerca de mí una vez más.

No debería haberlo hecho, pero Bella se sentía incapaz de resistirse después de todas las tensiones y sufrimientos de aquellos últimos días. Dejó su cuerpo como muerto contra el de Edward , y él la sujetó por la cintura. Bailaron así, pegados com pletamente el uno al otro. Luego, Edward apoyó la mejilla en su sien y rozó con sus labios la piel tersa de Bella. Mientras tan to, hundía los dedos en su carne, sin que ninguna queja se, es capase de sus labios. Poco a poco el abrazo se hizo más intenso, hasta que Bella sintió que una especie de incendio se desa taba en su interior.

-Edward ... -susurró con voz quejosa.

-¿Más cerca? ¿Quieres que te abrace así?

Edward bajó los brazos y la estrechó contra sí en el más íntimo de los contactos. Bella escondió la cabeza en su pecho. Entonces sintió que él se estremecía.

-¡No! -susurró con angustia-. ¡No, por favor! ¡No pue do... soportarlo!

-Todavía me deseas, Bella. No puedes ocultarlo.

-¡No!

Se apartó de él con los ojoscuajados de lágrimas.

-Hemos terminado, tal y como me dijiste. Me dijiste... que ya no me deseabas.

Con estas palabras, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo al jar dín. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él la había alcanzado y la re tenía en la oscuridad contra una de las grandes columnas de la entrada.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!

Bella se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano.

-Te equivocas de mujer. ¿Es que no te acuerdas de tu ru bia amiguita?

Edward la zarandeó suavemente.

-¡No pienses ahora en Heidi !

-Pero, Edward , si es una chica dulce, complaciente, joven... -siguió diciendo Bella luchando desesperadamente por de sasirse de sus brazos.

-¡Cállate!

Bella se echó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle y soltó una amarga carcajada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward , es que te molesto?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? -rugió Edward con una mirada que asustaba-. Dime por que entró mi primo en tu cuarto aquella noche.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero que me des una explicación si es que la hay.

-¡Me conmueve tu generosidad, Edward ! Es una pena que haya decidido no darte ninguna explicación de nada.

Los brazos de Edward la apretaron con brutalidad.

-Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y me vas a decir lo que quiero saber de todas formas -se inclinó y la besó en la boca. En ese momento ella se sintió en el paraíso. Por mucho que lo intentó, Bella no pudo aparentar frialdad. Así que hun dió las uñas en sus brazos, y abrió la boca para recibir su beso con ansiedad.

-Dios mío, cómo te necesito -susurró Edward contra sus la bios, mordiéndola, besándola, trazando sus contornos con la len gua-. ¡Te necesito!

Bella hubiera querido decir lo mismo, pero hacía rato que la capacidad de articular palabra la había abandonado. Cerró los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó abrazar, com pletamente abandonada a lo que él quisiera.

-Vente a casa conmigo, Bella -susurró él, estremeci do por un escalofrío de deseo.

Al mismo tiempo, presionó las caderas de Bella contra las suyas para hacerle sentir su evidente excitación. Pero ella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recobrar la tranquilidad y se separó de él con firmeza. Sorprendentemente, Edward no se resistió.

-No, Edward .

-¿Es que prefieres a mi primo? -rugió él. Bella le miró, estaba roja de indignación.

-¡Maldito seas! -exclamó fuera de sí.

-Cálmate -le dijo entonces él, volviendo a tomarla entre sus brazos-. Vente a casa conmigo. Lo estás deseando.

Bella volvió la cara y dijo con voz trémula: -Reconozco que te debo mucho porque me has enseñado a conocer mi cuerpo y a perder el miedo al sexo. Pero me tengo que marchar, porque James me está esperando en casa. Se apartó definitivamente. Después de aquella mentira, se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Pero mentir era la única manera de evitar que se la llevase a la cama.

-Entonces no te retengo más -dijo Edward después de un mo mento-. Al fin y al cabo, qué más da un cuerpo que otro. Bella dio media vuelta y echó a correr para ocultar las lágrimas.

De pronto le pareció que la vida sin Edward no tenía ningún sentido.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo Cinco_

Aquella noche, Bella pasó horas pensando. Desde que conocía a Edward , aquella era la primera vez que le decía una mentira.

Enseguida se arrepintió y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de llamarle por teléfono para contarle la verdad. No tenía nada que perder. Nada, salvo su orgullo y su estima...

El teléfono sonó muchas veces. Bella ni se paró a pen sar que estaba llamando a altas horas de la madrugada. Por fin alguien contestó. Era Seth , con voz de sueño.

-Residencia Masen . Dígame.

-Hola, Seth , soy yo. Hubo una breve pausa.

-Me... me alegro de oírla señorita, en que puedo servirla?

-¿Me puedes poner con Edward ? Seth carraspeó ligeramente.

-Un momento. ¡Señor Masen ! Es la señorita Swan .

Se oyeron unos desagradables cuchicheos ahogados, apenas inteligibles.

Seth volvió al aparato, carraspeando de nuevo.

-¡Ejem! Señorita, dice que...

-¡Díselo, maldita sea! -se oyó la voz de Edward a su lado.

-Lo siento, señorita -continuó Seth muy despacio-, pero dice que... no quiere volver a hablar con usted ni... ni verla nunca más... y también que no le vuelva a molestar.

Bella ni siquiera contestó.

Colgó el auricular y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas. Se sentía como si Edward acabase de dictar su senten cia de muerte. Porque, sin él, eso iba a ser la vida para ella, una muerte constante.

El fin de semana pasó como una pesadilla. El lunes siguien te recibió una buena noticia; su casa ya estaba lista para volver a ser ocupada.

Rápidamente se puso a hacer los preparativos para tras ladarse.

James la observaba ir y venir con las manos en los bolsi llos. Desde que habían tenido aquella conversación, parecía más feliz y relajado.

-Me ha encantado tenerte en casa -le dijo con una sonri sa-. Y te aseguro que no es porque a Edward le ponga furioso.

-Yo también he estado muy a gusto aquí. Es un favor que te debo.

-¡Qué bien! Así cuando un árbol aplaste mi tejado tendré un sitio seguro a donde ir.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-Hablando en serio, Bella; cuídate, te veo muy pálida. Deberías ir al médico.

-Deben ser nervios, nada más. Además, no creo que esté enferma, porque en lugar de adelgazar estoy ganando peso. Mira, casi no me puedo abrochar los pantalones.

-De todas formas me preocupas.

-¡Qué amable! -le dijo Bella con una sonrisa de vam piresa-. Oye, ¿harás el favor de decir a quien me llame que ya estoy en casa?

James le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Sobre todo si se trata de Edward , ¿verdad? Bella se sonrojó.

-Da lo mismo quien sea.

James se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Oye, ¿quieres que le diga que lo del champán de aquella noche no fue más que una broma?

-No, porque si se lo dices yo le tendría que explicar otra mentira que le conté en el baile de caridad... le dejé creer que tenía que marcharme pronto porque tú me estabas esperando aquí, ¿comprendes?

-Pero, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Es una larga historia. Por desgracia no le costó nada creérselo, y cuando le llamé para contarle la verdad se negó a ponerse al teléfono. Y me dijo que no volviera a molestarle nun ca más.

-Lo más probable es que estuviera fuera de sus casillas y no fuese eso lo que quería decir. Conociéndole...

-Quizás -suspiró Bella-. Sólo me queda esperar. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Aquella misma tarde, un Rolls Royce se detuvo ante su puerta.

Bella se asomó a la ventana a toda prisa pensando que se trataba de Edward , pero la esperaba una decepción. No era Edward quien llegaba, era Seth .

Traía consigo una caja de cartón llena de pequeños objetos que Bella había ido dejando en la casa durante todo aquel tiempo. Al verlos, casi se echa a llorar.

-Lo siento -dijo Seth -. Estos días está que no se puede hablar con él. Le dije que quería llamarla para disculparme por lo que le tuve que decir el otro día, y me amenazó con despedirme.

-¿Despedirte a ti? Pero si llevas años...

-Así es. Pero yo no sé qué le pasa. La noche que usted lla mó, se encerró en su cuarto con una botella de whisky y ayer no se pudo levantar en toda la mañana. Es la primera vez, desde la muerte de la señora Masen , que le veo beber así. Cuando por fin dio señales de vida, me ordenó de muy mala manera que buscase por toda la casa todas las cosas suyas y que las trajera aquí... es decir, a casa del otro señor Masen . ¡Está furioso, y no hace más que tirar cosas!

Lanzó un suspiro y añadió:

-El otro día, viendo esa serie de televisión que les gustaba tanto a los dos, lanzó una maceta de flores en plena pantalla. ¡Un destrozo!

Bella lanzó un sentido suspiro.

-Seth , dime una cosa... ¿sabes si el señor Masen sigue saliendo con Heidi ? Ella me comentó hace poco que iban a pa sar un fin de semana en Nassau.

-¿Heidi ? Pero señorita, de un tiempo a esta parte el se ñor se pasa las noches en la oficina trabajando en un nuevo pozo...

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, Bella sintió un fuerte mareo y náuseas. Se sentó en la cama, diciéndose a sí misma que no eran más que nervios.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las náuseas se re petían invariablemente todas las mañanas. Bella empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Finalmente tuvo que meterse en la cama, porque iba de mal en peor. Cuando ya llevaba dos días, apareció James .

Bella acudió a abrirle en bata, despeinada y pálida como una muerta.

-Hola -dijo con voz débil.

-Dios mío, ¿pero qué te pasa? -le preguntó él mirándola alarmado.

-Debe ser gripe. ¿Qué es ese paquete que traes?

James rasgó el papel de embalar y apareció un cuadro que representaba su casita con el Volkswagen amarillo aparcado en la puerta.

-Es un regalo de bienvenida a tu propia casa -dijo con una sonrisa-. Quiero que te pongas contenta.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas sin querer. De un tiempo a esa parte le pasaba algo raro; estaba tan sensi ble que ni siquiera podía ver las películas sentimentales que po nían en televisión.

-Muchas gracias. ¡Qué detalle tan bonito, James !

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer y... oye, ¿has visto a Edward últimamente?

-No. Ya sabes que todo ha terminado entre nosotros.

-¿Me vas a perdonar alguna vez?

Bella le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No te sientas culpable, James. De todas formas habría mos terminado así. Perdóname, pero tengo que volver a la cama -añadió-. Me encuentro un poco enferma.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Llamo al médico?

Bella meneó la cabeza.

-No debe ser nada importante, el único inconveniente es que resulta muy pesado no poder salir de la cama. Me encuen tro sin fuerzas. Me he llevado la máquina de escribir a la cama, no te digo más.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿vale?

-Eres un amor, James, gracias.

James hizo un gracioso ademán de despedida y se marchó.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Bella fue llegando a la conclusión de que su mal no tenía nada que ver con la gripe. Em pezaba a asaltarla una seria sospecha.

La noche que Edward y ella hicieron el amor no tomaron nin guna precaución... Tenía que reconocer que no había ido al mé dico por miedo a saber la verdad.

Cuando se cumplieron seis semanas, acudió por fin al gi necólogo. El resultado no se dejó esperar. Estaba embarazada. ¡Embarazada! Nada más enterarse de la noticia, Bella se desplomó en su sillón, llevándose las manos al vientre en un movimiento involuntario.

De pronto la asaltó la certeza de que una pequeña vida se estaba desarrollando en su interior. Un hijo.

Un hijo. Sonrió, pensando en las ropitas diminutas y en aquel muñequito al que querría tanto. No importaba que se en contrase sola y soltera... Pero, ¿qué futuro podía esperarle a un niño sin padre? Houston era una ciudad grande, pero aún así ella era muy conocida, y todo el mundo lo comentaría. No iba a poder quedarse allí.

No sería justo para el niño crecer en un ambiente hostil, como un marginado.

Otra solución podía ser casarse con James. Seguramente, él lo haría encantado, pero no era lo que ella quería. Y si Edward se enteraba de que estaba embarazada... A Bella se le di bujó en el rostro una sonrisa amarga. Pensaría que el niño era de James, no suyo.

Victoria y él no pudieron tener hijos, y ella sabía que Edward se había negado siempre a someterse a pruebas para averiguar cuál de los dos era el estéril.

Por un momento, Bella consideró la posibilidad de con társelo. Pero sólo fue un momento.

No merecía la pena decírselo, pues sabía que Edward nunca iba a creer que el niño era suyo. Y, en caso de que lo creyera y la pidiera que se casase con él, lo haría por obligación, pues es taba muy claro que no la amaba.

Con un suspiro, Bella se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a ponerse a trabajar.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. «Oh, no», pensó, «por favor, que no sea la señorita Sulspicia ». Estaba cansada' de oír sus interminables quejas por culpa de los ruidosos vecinos de enfrente.

Abrió la puerta, resignada a lo peor. Pero no era la señorita Sulspicia , sino Edward Masen , que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo Seis_

Bella se le quedó mirando como si fuera una aparición. Iba vestido con su elegancia de siempre, impecable con su traje azul marino.

-Acabo de mantener una larga conversación con mi primo -dijo mirándola fijamente-. Ahora veo que tenía razón. Te en cuentro desmejorada.

Bella sintió ganas de llorar. Iba a reconciliarse, cuando ya no había remedio. Todo estaba perdido... La angustia se le agolpó en la garganta, formando un nudo difícil de tragar.

-Me alegro de verte por aquí, Edward , pero la fiesta de rei nauguración de la casa será dentro de diez años. Yo me ocuparé personalmente de que te llegue una invitación -añadió inten tando cerrar la puerta.

Edward la detuvo con el pie.

-¿No vas a dejarme pasar aunque sea en nombre de los vie jos tiempos? -le preguntó mirándola con ansiedad.

-No vas a pasar -fue la respuesta-. Y ahora, por favor, quita el pie de ahí.

Edward esbozó una mueca de desesperación.

-Lo que le mandé a Seth que te dijera por teléfono no era verdad.

-Ah, ¿no? -preguntó Bella mirándole con los ojos car gados de tristeza.

Edward apretó la mano con que tenía cogidas las rosas.

-Pero, Dios mío, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Querías que me pusiera de rodillas cuando acababas de decirme que mi primo te estaba esperando para acostarse contigo?

-Deberías haberme creído, Edward , pero desde el principio. ¡En cuanto me viste en el estudio de tu primo te pensaste lo peor! Y eso no te lo perdono, Edward . No te lo perdono porque lo que más me puede doler es que no confíes en mí.

-Tú no sabes cómo están las cosas entre mi primo y yo. Nuestra rivalidad no viene de ahora, sino de años atrás, sobre todo desde la muerte de Victoria . Él me odia por ciertas cosas que yo no podía evitar, que se escapaban a mi voluntad. Y ninguno de los dos hemos dado jamás ningún paso para reconciliarnos, hasta esta mañana. Mi primo... le ha dicho a Seth que quería hablar conmigo. Le dije que viniera a mi oficina y hemos char lado... sobre el pasado y sobre ti. Estaba muy preocupado por tu salud -concluyó con un suspiro-. Y es verdad. Estás pálida...

Bella se echó hacia atrás la larga melena, perfectamen te consciente de cómo Edward seguía su movimiento con la mirada.

-Lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando muy deprisa, porque me han puesto una fecha límite y duermo muy poco. Ayer fui al médico y me dijo que me encuentra perfectamente.

«Para estar embarazada», añadió para sus adentros.

-¿Estás segura de que el medico te examinó bien? -pre guntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, Edward , y ahora, si no te importa, márchate. Estoy muy ocupada...

-Y yo también, ¡maldita sea! Ahora mismo tenía que estar reunido con un jeque árabe, y le he dejado plantado.

-Entonces no te entretengo más -contestó Bella in tentando cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? -gritó Edward furioso.

-Sí, ¡voy a escucharte igual que me escuchaste tú cuando intenté contarte lo de James !

-Eso ya me lo ha contado él, todo lo que dijo y por qué, y también la mentira que me hiciste creer en el baile de Caridad.

Bella se sonrojó vivamente, desviando la mirada.

-Eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia. Pasó a la historia. Se acabó.

-Bella, yo no puedo aceptarlo. ¿No lo comprendes?

Bella le miró con los ojos centelleantes.

-¿Qué te ha dicho James ?

Edward adoptó entonces una actitud de fría dignidad.

-¿Aceptas las rosas por lo menos? Las malditas flores me dan alergia.

-¡Encantada!

Bella le arrancó las rosas de la mano y se las estampó en la pechera de su camisa de seda blanca.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó, se tomó la pas tilla contra las náuseas que el médico le había recetado y se vis tió para marcharse de compras a la ciudad. Estaba engordando a pasos agigantados y necesitaba ropa amplia.

Sin embargo, no tenía intención todavía de comprarse mo delos premamá. Antes de manifestar públicamente su embarazo debía decidir su futuro. Una de las posibilidades era marcharse con una vieja tía suya que vivía muy lejos, pero para ello debe ría inventarse la historia de un marido trágicamente muerto en un accidente.

Bella quería unos cuantos pares de pantalones de cin tura elástica, pero no los encontró por ninguna parte, así que no le quedó otro remedio que ir al gran complejo comercial de la parte administrativa de Houston, desgraciadamente donde Edward tenía su oficina.

Por fin, en una pequeña tienda, encontró lo que quería. Compró tres pares de pantalones, tres tallas más grandes de lo que ella solía usar y dos blusas amplias a juego. Cuando hubo terminado, salió a la calle y se sentó en un banco a descansar un poco.

Empezaba a sentir un calor insoportable, apenas podía res pirar del sofoco. Se encontraba cada vez peor. Agachó la cabe za, pero el mareo y las náuseas se hicieron más intensos, hasta el punto de que se sentía incapaz de llegar al coche.

Después de unos minutos agobiantes, decidió que tenía que andar como fuera, porque o hacía el esfuerzo, o se quedaba allí sentada todo el día.

Con el bolso en una mano y el paquete en la otra, Bella echó a andar con paso vacilante, mientras las paredes iniciaban una absurda danza circular a su alrededor y las figuras se des dibujaban. Lo último que acertó a ver fue un hombre alto, ves tido con un traje oscuro, de rostro borroso. Después, su visión quedó reducida a una nube de puntos blancos y negros...

Despertó tumbada en un sofá, mirando a un techo que le re sultaba completamente desconocido. Volvió a cerrar los _ojos, _res pirando profundamente. Gracias a Dios, ya no tenía ganas de vo mitar. Se encontraba tranquila y relajada. El mareo había remi tido. Muy cerca de su rostro, los _ojos _atormentados de Edward Masen la vigilaban.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Bella miró a su alrededor. Había en la habitación tres hombres desconocidos, que estaban de pie, cerca de la puerta, y Edward , que se encontraba sentado a su lado en el sofá.

-Sí, gracias -contestó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te importa decirme entonces qué demonios hacías pa seando por el centro comercial con este maldito calor? Bella sacó fuerzas de su indignación para incorporarse y sentarse.

-Estaba de compras. ¿O es que no lo ves? -dijo señalando a los paquetes-. Además. ¿A ti qué te importa dónde me des maye yo? ¿Es que eres el dueño de las tiendas?

Los otros tres personajes se retiraron discretamente, dejan do la puerta cerrada.

-¿Te apetece beber algo frío?

-Bueno, una limonada no me vendría mal.

-Ahora mismo te la traigo -dicho esto, salió del despacho. Bella se entretuvo contemplando el despacho, que esta ba decorado con notable buen gusto. Cuando llegó, bebió un lar go sorbo de refresco. Estaba helado.

-Eres como un mago -murmuró.

-Eso es exactamente lo que soy -respondió Edward con una extraña sonrisa y un brillo malicioso en los _ojos-. ¿No _quieres nada de comer? -añadió-. ¿Qué has desayunado hoy?

-Una taza de té.

-¡Cómo es posible! Anda, ven conmigo. Te invito a comer.

-Todavía no es la hora de comer -protestó Bella.

-Entonces te invito a desayunar.

-Es ya un poco tarde para eso.

-Mira, nena, si a mí me apetece desayunar a las doce de la noche, pues desayuno sin más. ¿Qué te apuestas?

Bella sonrió. Hacía siglos que no le sonreía así a Edward . La reacción de él la dejó atónita; se quedó mirándola tanto rato que ella no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y bajó los ojostímidamente.

-¿Vamos, Satin?

Bella se alegró enormemente al oír de nuevo aquel di minutivo; eso significaba que Edward ya no estaba enfadado con ella... había por lo tanto esperanza de que volvieran a ser ami gos, por lo menos hasta que ella se fuese a vivir fuera con su hijo.

Tomaron huevos fritos con jamón en un pequeño restaurante. Edward se encontraba pletórico.

-Los huevos son muy buenos para evitar los mareos -de cía-, porque contienen muchas proteínas. La carne asada tam poco viene mal. Si quieres, podemos cenar juntos esta noche. Bella le miró con cierto temor.

-No lo sé...

Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y pasó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Nena, no voy a intentar llevarte a la cama otra vez, lo pro meto. Si tú no quieres, ni siquiera te tocaré.

-Edward , ¿tú crees que podemos volver atrás, como si nada hubiera pasado?

-No, lo único que podemos hacer es avanzar día a día, paso a paso. Sin compromisos, sin tensiones, sin mirar atrás. Bella le miró despacio, pensando que no debería acep tar. Su sentido común le decía que lo que tenía que hacer era huir lo antes posible.

Pero le amaba demasiado como para rechazar aquella mano de consuelo que le tendía. Unos cuantos días más en su compa ñía no tenían por qué hacerle ningún daño. Después, en cuanto su estado empezase a hacerse manifiestamente evidente, se mar charía de Houston.

-Me parece muy bien -contestó después de un momen to-. Podemos cenar juntos esta noche.

La expresión de Edward se iluminó.

-Mandaré a Seth a buscarte a las seis. O mejor todavía iré yo con él.

-¡Pero Edward ! No necesito una escolta completa.

-Es que no quiero que conduzcas sola por la noche, ¿vale?

-Pero si siempre he conducido sola y nunca me ha pasado nada.

Edward la miró como si estuviera muriéndose por decirle algo y no se atreviera.

-Esta semana ha habido dos atracos. Y ha sido siempre por la noche. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Muy bien. La gasolina es tuya.

-Exactamente, la gasolina es mía. Y además, ¿de qué sirve tener una compañía de petróleo si no puedes disfrutar consu miendo tu propio producto?

Bella no pudo discutirle eso.

A las seis en punto el Rolls se paró en su puerta. Dentro la esperaban un Seth sonriente y un Edward radiante y guapísimo.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó Bella.

-Vamos al sitio donde preparan la mejor carne asada de Houston -replicó Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde es eso?

-En mi casa.

Bella palideció sin querer, pero rápidamente Edward le co gió la mano con gesto tranquilizador.

-No tienes nada que temer -le dijo en voz baja-. Recuer da lo que te he dicho antes. Además, Seth va a quedarse en casa toda la noche.

Bella se tranquilizó un tanto, aunque no del todo, por que sabía que en cuanto cruzase aquel umbral los recuerdos de aquella noche única iban a agolparse en su memoria.

Por un momento se preguntó qué pasaría si de pronto le di jera a Edward que estaba embarazada. Probablemente se desma yaría..pero, ¿y después?

Eso era una incógnita para ella.

La carne estaba deliciosa, así como los bollitos de pan, las patatas asadas y la salsa. Bella lo devoró todo como si aque lla fuese la última comida de su vida, siempre bajo la mirada atenta y divertida de Edward .

-Estaba buenísimo -comentó ella al terminar, quizás un poco a la defensiva.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a sentarse al salón.

-¿Quieres una copita de coñac?

Bella lo rechazó, pensando que no le haría bien al niño que estaba por venir.

Edward se sirvió un vaso de whisky y, apoyado en el bar, la con templó con mirada ardiente.

-¿Te gusta la tela de mi vestido? -preguntó ella con fin gida inocencia.

-Prefiero la percha. Además, has engordado un poco, me he dado cuenta.

Bella sonrió y le hizo un sitio a Edward , que se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Mirándole, se le vino a la memoria cómo ter minó la velada el último día que estuvieron así.

-No me mires con tanto pavor. He prometido no tocarte, ¿verdad?

-Pero es que a veces también se puede tocar con la mira da, Edward Masen , y tú lo sabes hacer especialmente bien. Bella le sentía cerca, turbadora mente cerca... Su calor, su olor característico. Cada vez más nerviosa, cruzó las piernas en una postura rígida.

Edward se recostó en el respaldo con un profundo suspiro. Pa recía muy fatigado.

-¿Estás cansado?

-Estoy muerto. Últimamente llevo un ritmo de trabajo que mataría a cualquiera. Por no mencionar lo mucho que me ha afectado enfadarme contigo -añadió mirándola con el rabillo del _ojo._

Bella se ruborizó.

-No me eches a mí la culpa de todo, por favor. Todo em pezó por culpa de tus exageradas sospechas.

-No, nena. Todo se desencadenó en el momento en que te llevé a la cama. Dime una cosa, Bella, ¿te ha resultado tan difícil como a mí dejar de vernos?

Ella asintió.

-Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos normalmente. Me sentía... sola -añadió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también -dijo Edward . Entonces la cogió la mano y, en trelazando sus dedos con los de ella, añadió-: Bella, ima gínate que pasáramos mucho más tiempo juntos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Él respiró hondo y la miró directamente a los ojos_._

-Quiero decir que... ¿por qué no nos casamos?

Bella se quedó muda de la impresión, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirarle.

-¡Vaya por Dios! -exclamó Edward chasqueando la len gua-. No debería habértelo dicho tan de sopetón. Yo quería ir sugiriéndotelo poco a poco... Pero, bueno, ya está hecho. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Pero nosotros... Tú siempre dices que no quieres volver a casarte.

-He cambiado de idea.

Edward , muy nervioso, se puso un cigarrillo en los labios y lo encendió. Bella seguía contemplándole, atónita. En nin gún momento Edward le había dicho que la amaba. También es taba el niño... ¿cómo convencerle de que era verdaderamente suyo y no de James ? ¿Y si volvía a abandonarla? El embarazo empezaría a ser patente un mes más tarde; la situación era imposible.

-No puedo casarme contigo -dijo al fin.

Por la sonrisa que le dirigió Edward , el miedo y la indecisión de Bella debían leerse claramente en su rostro.

-Yo creo que sí te vas a casar conmigo, nena. Lo único que necesitas es hacerte a la idea. Ya sabes que yo siempre me salgo con la mía... precisamente a ti te deseo muchísimo. Y ahora mis mo más que nunca -añadió con un insinuante susurro.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bella turbada.

-Te sorprenderías si te lo dijera, nena. Mejor ven aquí y te lo demostraré sobre la marcha.

Sin dar lugar a más, Bella cogió su bolso y se dirigió ha cia la puerta con paso enérgico.

-Adiós, Edward . Gracias por la cena.

-¿Cómo pretendes marcharte a casa? -preguntó él sin al terarse lo más mínimo.

-Buscaré un taxi.

-Espera un momento. Voy a llamar a Seth para que te lle ve a casa en coche. Yo no iré esta vez, tranquila. Lo prefieres, ¿verdad?

-Si quieres que te sea sincera, sí.

Entonces Edward se levantó y la acompañó afuera con una son risa. Por el camino iba diciendo:

-No te olvides de lo que te he dicho, Satin. Me saldré con la mía más tarde o más temprano.

La casa de Bella iba cobrando gradualmente el aspecto de una floristería. Cada día llegaba una variedad de rosas dis tintas; rojas, rosas, blancas, amarillas. Todas de Edward .

También mandaba a Seth por las mañanas, a la hora del desayuno, con un plato de huevos fritos con jamón.

Pero Bella no cedía un ápice de todas aquellas atencio nes, y se negaba a hablar con el, aunque la llamase seis veces al día, cada cuatro horas exactamente. Y se negaba por miedo a que la convenciera. Conocía a Edward tan bien como para saber que cuando algo se le ponía en la cabeza solía llegar hasta el fi nal, sin reparar en obstáculos. No obstante, su decisión era firme.

Ella le demostraría a Edward Masen que las cosas no siem pre se pueden conseguir a base de voluntad.

El viernes por la tarde, como tenía por costumbre, Bella fue al supermercado para hacer la compra de la semana. En la puerta se encontraba Edward , esperándola con gesto impaciente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te niegas a hablar conmigo? -gruñó nada más verla-. ¿Es que no te gustan las condenadas rosas que te mando?

-Me tienen que gustar, no me queda otro remedio -repli có Bella impacientemente-. Tengo dos habitaciones llenas hasta arriba. Ya he hecho con ellas almohadillas perfumadas, ja bones, adornos para pasteles... ¡hasta puedo bañarme en agua de rosas si quiero!

-Pues yo creía que te gustaban las rosas.

-Fíjate qué curioso, yo también. ¡Lo que no me gusta es mo rir enterrada por kilos de rosas! Me estoy quedando sin cacharros de cocina, porque todos los estoy utilizando como jarrones. ¡Si sigo así voy a morirme de hambre!

-Ah, entonces le diré a Seth que te lleve también la co mida y la cena, preparadas de mi casa.

La gente de su alrededor les dirigía miradas de asombro.

-¡No! -exclamó Bella horrorizada-. Con el desayu no tengo suficiente, gracias. Además, a propósito, tú sabes per fectamente que odio desayunar.

-Has estado enferma, Bella. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas. Si te casaras conmigo, no habría problema, porque yo mis mo me encargaría de darte de comer personalmente.

-¡Mira, Edward , te repito por última vez que no pienso casar me contigo! Por favor, déjame en paz.

-No pienso marcharme hasta que me digas que sí. Tengo todo el día libre, te acompañaré a donde vayas.

Bella le dirigió una mirada furibunda, y después fue ha cia la sección de pastelería.

-Te encanta el merengue, ¿verdad Edward ? Él asintió.

-Sí me gusta mucho. Qué, ¿me vas a comprar un pastelito? Bella cogió un pastel y lo miró con una sonrisa beatífica.

-Sí, cariño. Aquí tienes, que lo disfrutes.

Dicho y hecho, se lo aplastó en mitad de la cara.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo siete_

Bella creyó que la jugarreta del pastel le desanimaría. Pero se equivocaba.

A la mañana siguiente, salió muy temprano de su casa para correr un poco y empezar bien el día. De pronto, oyó el motor de un coche que parecía seguirla de cerca. Miró hacia atrás.

Allí estaba el llamativo Rolls blanco de Edward , con Seth al volante y su flamante dueño con la cabeza asomada por la ven tanilla trasera.

-Buenos días -dijo Edward .

-Buenos días -contestó Bella sin hacerle ni caso.

-Qué día tan bonito hace hoy, ¿verdad? Parece mentira que todavía no hayamos entrado plenamente en el verano. Bella continuó corriendo sin mirarle.

-Sí. Hace un día precioso.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poquito y te vienes con noso tros a dar un paseo en coche?

-¿No te parecería mejor que tú salieras del coche y corrie ras un rato conmigo? ¿No decías que los ejecutivos están tan gor dos por culpa de la vida sedentaria que llevan?

Seth detuvo el coche y un momento después, Edward corría a su lado.

-Bella, muchas gracias por el pastel. El otro día no tuve ocasión de dártelas. Lo

poco que probé era delicioso. Bella no se pudo contener más y soltó la carcajada.

-No hay de qué. De verdad, Edward , lo siento, pero fue un impulso de esos que me dan. No pude contenerme.

-¿El plato de espaguetis también fue un impulso?

-¡Yo creía que te gustaban los espaguetis!

-Antes, sí. Oye, Bella, estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuen tras bien?

-Sí.

La verdad era que se sentía fatal, pero no pensaba demos trarlo. Continuaron corriendo un rato en silencio, acompañados siempre por el Rolls. No serían más de las cinco y media de la mañana. De pronto, el suelo se volvió blando bajo los pies de Bella, y una sensación de angustia le inundó la garganta.

-Edward , me parece que me voy a desmayar -consiguió de cir con voz entrecortada.

Edward la cogió en vilo justo cuando empezaban a doblárseles las piernas, y la levantó en brazos.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó alarmado.

Ella no dijo nada. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y a cerrar los ojos_, _aliviada al sentirse en aquel refugio seguro. Edward se metió enseguida en el coche con ella. La colocó so bre sus piernas y le dijo a Seth que condujera sin rumbo fijo.

-Bella, tú me contaste que el médico te dijo que no te nías nada. ¿A qué viene esto entonces?

-Edward , no me des la lata -gimió Bella-. Estoy mareadísima.

Edward la apretó con ternura entre sus brazos.

-¿Quieres beber algo frío entonces? ¿Una limonada, un granizado?

Bella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Me apetece algo helado.

-Dicho y hecho, nena. Seth , llévanos a esa heladería nue va que han abierto por aquí.

-Sí señor. ¿Se encuentra mejor la señorita?

-Eso creo.

Bella ya iba recuperando los colores. Edward la miró muy serio.

-Nena, ¿por qué no te casas conmigo? ¿Es que ni siquiera vas a pensártelo?

Ella le miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, Edward . Lo pensaré. Pero, por favor, no sigas per siguiéndome. Se trata de una decisión muy importante que ne cesito tomar yo sola. No quiero que me presiones. Me hace falta un poco de tiempo, nada más.

-Lo que tú digas, Satin -murmuró Edward abrazándola-. Lo que tú digas.

Pero de nada servían las promesas, porque las rosas seguían llegando puntualmente. Bella no se lo reprochaba, ya que conocía por experiencia la forma de ser de Edward y sabía muy bien que no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Lo que más la impacientaba era encontrárselo en todas partes, como si la es tuviera vigilando continuamente.

Una mañana, volvía del supermercado a casa cuando, en mi tad de la carretera, tuvo un pinchazo. Tratando de conservar la calma a pesar de su desesperación, salió del coche y buscó en el maletero las herramientas necesarias para arreglarlo. Cuándo se disponía a meter el gato debajo de la rueda, sintió un crujido de ramas muy cerca.

Antes de volverse, supo que se trataba de Edward . Efectiva mente, acababa de dejar el Ferrari aparcado al otro lado de la carretera y se acercaba hacia ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? -pregun tó de mala manera.

-Pues creo que está bastante claro. Estoy cambiando una rueda.

Edward se quitó la chaqueta y se remangó la camisa hasta los codos.

-Quítate de ahí, anda. Eso es trabajo de hombres.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -exclamó Bella interponiéndose entre el gato y él-. ¡Te recuerdo que no estamos en la edad de piedra. Además, tú puedes tener una compañía de petróleo si quieres pero no eres dueño de este coche ni de mí. ¿Entendido?

-He dicho que voy a cambiar la rueda. Quítate de ahí.

-¡No!

-Tú y yo nos vamos a casar, Bella -anunció Edward -. Y pronto. Ya no puedo esperar más; estoy cansado de cuidar de ti mientras espero a que te decidas de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Al otro lado de la calle empezaba a congregarse un grupo de personas que contemplaban la escena, entre divertidos y curiosos.

-¡Quiero decir que me estás volviendo loco! ¿Comprendes?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? -gritó Bella indignada.

-¡Tú! Por tu culpa no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, ni siquiera puedo trabajar como es debido. ¡Dedico todo mi tiempo a vigilarte para que no te pase nada!

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Es que acaso es tan peligroso correr un poco por las mañanas o cambiar una rueda?

-¡En tu estado, sí!

Bella palideció instantáneamente.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿En mi estado?

Edward exhaló un gran suspiro; empezó a decir algo, pero lue go cambió de opinión.

-Lo que quiero decir, querida, es que últimamente has es tado enferma y todavía no te has recuperado del todo. ¡Ponerte a cambiar una rueda con este calor no puede hacerte ningún bien!

Bella inclinó la cabeza y le observó con cuidado, sin moverse.

-¿Quiere apartarse de ahí su señoría, o prefiere que la qui te yo de en medio? -le preguntó Edward , que parecía haber llega do al colmo de su paciencia.

-¡Tú intenta quitarme a la fuerza y verás!

Un segundo después, Edward la había levantado del suelo y la llevaba en brazos hasta el otro lado de la calle, donde tenía apar cado su coche.

-¡Edward Anthony Masen ! -empezó a decir Bella. Edward se detuvo junto al deportivo negro y la hizo callar con un largo y apasionado beso en los labios, haciendo caso omiso de los numerosos mirones.

Ella ni siquiera se resistió. Los labios de Edward la hacían per der la razón con sus movimientos lentos y suaves.

Edward tomó aire.

-¿Quieres seguir discutiendo conmigo? -susurró.

-Sí, si tu castigo va a ser como el que me acabas de dar, quiero discutir.

Edward se echó a reír suavemente.

-Espera a que lleguemos a casa, nena -dijo dejándola en el suelo-. Anda, entra. Ya enviaré a alguien para que venga a recoger tu coche.

-Ah, ¿es que lo vas a dejar ahí?

-No creo que se escape, ¿verdad? Bella esbozó una mueca.

-Pues lo mínimo que puedes hacer es traerme mi bolso. Edward elevó los ojos al cielo como invocando paciencia.

-De acuerdo -dijo.

«Conque trabajo de hombres, ¿eh?», se dijo Bella, pa sándose al asiento del conductor. Al tiempo que arrancaba, sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y gritó:

-¡Dejaré tu coche enfrente de mi casa! ¡Cuando me traigas el Volkswagen puedes llevártelo!

Y después de derrapar se alejó a toda velocidad, entre las risas de los curiosos y la manifiesta desesperación de Edward Masen .

Edward lo sabía todo. Estaba segura. Así se explicaba su ex traña actitud, los regalos, los encuentros inesperados. Sabía lo del niño, y por eso insistía en casarse con ella. Quería a su hijo y también a Bella, aunque sólo fuese físicamente. Segura mente lo que le impulsaba a pedirle el matrimonio era su abru mador sentido de la responsabilidad. Edward nunca consentiría que un hijo suyo fuera ilegítimo.

Cuando llegó a casa ya se había echado a llorar desconso ladamente. Dejó el Ferrari fuera, con las llaves puestas, y corrió a encerrarse.

Pasó horas y horas llorando. Cuando empezaba a calmarse, se oyeron unos golpes furiosos en la puerta.

-¡Vete! -gritó entre sollozos.

-O me abres o echo la puerta abajo. Tú decides. Pensando en lo caras que estaban las puertas, Bella se decidió a abrir. Antes se limpió las lágrimas apresuradamente con el reverso de la mano.

La expresión terrible de Edward se dulcificó un tanto cuando la miró a la cara.

-Te he traído tu coche -le dijo tendiéndole las llaves-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Gracias -contestó Bella intentando aparentar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Edward esbozó un gesto vago, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Hasta luego -dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bella contempló su espalda con los ojos llenos de lágri mas. Pensó que era una ingrata, Edward se tomaba todas aquellas molestias porque estaba preocupado, mientras ella le pagaba ti rándole pasteles a la cara y obligándole a cambiar una rueda a pleno sol.

-¡Edward !

Edward se detuvo en seco, sin volverse.

-Si quieres... venir a cenar esta noche a las siete, te invito a espaguetis.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-Sí, aquí estaré -dijo por fin, en voz muy baja. Luego se marchó sin dignarse a mirarla.

La tarde pasó lentamente, en un torbellino de atormentados pensamientos. Bella se repetía una y otra vez que Edward no la quería, que quería casarse con ella porque se sentía culpable y responsable de su hijo... Y un matrimonio sin amor estaba des tinado de antemano a fracasar. De nada serviría que ella le ama se con todo su corazón... Además, amar y no ser amada, sería para ella una tortura semejante a la muerte.

No necesitaba más tiempo para pensarlo. La única solución que había era que Edward y ella dejasen de verse. Debía marchar se de Houston cuanto antes. Y debía decírselo a Edward esa misma noche.

A las siete en punto, Bella abrió la puerta. Edward estaba en el umbral, con un ramo de margaritas en la mano. Bella se echó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se han acabado las rosas en la floristería?

-Me dijiste que estabas harta de rosas, ¿o no?

Con cierto cansancio, Bella sacó un tarro de cristal de un armario y colocó las margaritas. Edward la miraba desde la puerta.

-Me has dicho que ibas a preparar espaguetis, ¿verdad?' ¿Son para comer ó para tirármelos encima otra vez?

-No te quejes y da gracias, porque no te he preparado me rengue de postre.

Comieron en la mesa de madera de la cocina, frente a fren te, en silencio. Aquella velada no se parecía en nada a las de los viejos tiempos, cuando Edward le contaba cómo fueron sus comien zos en la compañía de petróleo y le describía los sitios que había conocido en alguno de sus viajes de negocios. Entonces ella solía hablarle de los protagonistas que tenía entre manos, o de las his torias de misterio que bullían en su imaginación. Pero aquella noche, aparentemente, no tenían nada que decirse el uno al otro; los dos parecían sumidos en los mismos nostálgicos recuerdos.

Cuando terminaron, se instalaron juntos en el salón con una taza de café.

-Ahora me dirás que quieres marcharte de Houston, ¿ver dad? -preguntó Edward con toda naturalidad.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Sabes por qué me lo he imaginado? Hacía mucho tiempo que no me preparabas una cena tan buena, incluyendo mi pos tre preferido... ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Es que no te atrevías?

-Edward , sabes que a mí me sobra valor. ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de ti?

-Pues quiero que sepas una cosa, Bella. Si te marchas de Houston, yo me voy contigo.

Bella sintió deseos de zarandearle.

-¡Sé un poco razonable! -estalló-. Tengo veintisiete años, y sé cuidarme muy bien yo solita.

-Ni siquiera comes como es debido. Bella... si quie res, tú puedes vivir en el rancho y yo en el apartamento de Hous ton. Seth te cuidaría, y podrías contratar una criada, si quisieras.

Edward respiró hondo, y la contempló con una tristeza in definible.

-¿Por qué no te casas conmigo? -exclamó casi en un la mento-. ¿Qué te he hecho para que ya no sientas nada por mí? A Bella le dolía mucho verle sufrir así. Se le llenaron los ojosde lágrimas y corrió a ponerse de pie junto a él.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -susurró ansiosamente.

Muy despacio, Edward se quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo aplastó en el cenicero. Después la cogió por la cintura y la apre tó contra sí.

-Aunque soy un hombre -empezó a decir mirándola a los ojos_-, _sé mucho sobre esas cosas. Los mareos, las náuseas... el aumento de peso.

Diciendo esto la acarició el vientre, que se adivinaba ligera mente abultado.

-¿Y qué pensaste al darte cuenta?

-Creí volverme loco. Me fui a una tienda de juguetes, com pré la mitad de las existencias y luego lo escondí en un armario. Después me compré uno de esos libros de información sobre los hijos y me lo leí entero en una noche. Entonces me puse a pen sar cómo iba a decirte que lo sabía, cuando tú estabas tan em peñada en que no me enterase.

Bella, que jugueteaba con un botón de su camisa, cerró los ojos un momento.

-No quería que te enterases porque temía que hicieras pre cisamente lo que has hecho... insistir en casarte conmigo.

-Pero si nosotros siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien... hasta hace poco. Además, yo querría mucho al niño, sería un buen padre.

De pronto, con un movimiento brusco, la cogió por la cara y la miró a los ojos.

-Dime que quieres tener al niño, por favor. ¡Aunque sea mentira, dímelo!

Bella rompió a llorar. Levantó una mano vacilante y le acarició la cabeza con una ternura que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no sentía.

-Pero si le deseo con todo mi corazón... -susurró con voz trémula-. Es tu hijo. Nuestro hijo. Con lo que yo te amo, ¿cómo no lo voy a querer?

-¿Que tú me amas?

Edward se estremeció. Después la apretó contra sí hasta hacer le daño, recorriéndola. obsesivamente con la mirada.

-Oh, Dios mío, si esto es un sueño, no quisiera despertar nunca... ¡Amor mío, mi amor! ¡Un hijo! Nuestro hijo. ¿Y que rías marcharte? ¿Cómo es posible?

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ahogó un sollozo.

-No quería que te casaras conmigo sólo por el niño, ¿comprendes?

-¡Dios mío, tú no me conoces en absoluto! Deberías saber que yo soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me desagrade. ¡Casarme contigo me parece maravilloso! Fuiste tonta al pensar que era sólo por el niño. ¡Si el niño es un regalo!

Bella sentía que el corazón le estallaba de gozo.

-Deberíamos haberlo sabido desde el principio, ¿verdad? -añadió Edward -. Aquella noche fue tan maravillosa... Es natu ral que haya dado fruto.

Bella sonreía, radiante de dicha.

-Me encanta que lo digas así.

Un poco turbada, escondió después la cabeza en su pecho.

-Ahora prométeme -añadió Edward -, que no vas a volver me a tirar los espaguetis encima, ni a aplastarme un merengue en la cara, ni cosas así...

Bella se empinó para besarle en los labios.

-Te lo prometo si tú dejas de seguirme a todas partes y de enterrarme viva en rosas. Edward ... ¿me quieres?

Edward cerró los _ojos _un momento.

-Yo nunca le he dicho eso a nadie. Ni a Victoria , ni a mi pa dre. Debe ser por las condiciones en que crecí, supongo. Pero te juro que cuando te miro a ti lo siento; lo siento cuando te toco. No puedo decírtelo -susurró con la voz velada por la pasión-... todavía no. Pero puedo demostrártelo.

Edward la cogió en brazos y la depositó con cuidado en el sofá. Después, se inclinó sobre ella, la desabrochó la blusa y capturó entre sus labios sus senos rosados y suaves.

-Edward ... -gimió ella estremeciéndose.

Se abrazaron con una ternura nueva, desconocida. Lo que en aquel momento se expresaban mediante los besos y las cari cias iba mucho más lejos que la pasión sexual. Bella le qui tó la camisa a Edward con manos temblorosas, y le acarició el pe cho, arrancándole gemidos de placer. Deseaba con una fuerza casi sobrehumana besar sus labios llenos y sensuales. De pron to, sacudida por una duda, se detuvo y le miró a los ojos_. _Edward , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-¿Llegaste a hacer el amor con Heidi ?

-No -dijo simplemente Edward -. ¿Es que no sabes que sólo te quiero a ti? ¿No te diste cuenta la noche que nos amamos de que hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor?

-Si te digo la verdad, lo pensé, pero como no tenía apenas experiencia...

-Desde aquella noche que te encontré vagando bajo la llu via, no volví a tocar a otra mujer. Desde el principio tú has sido una obsesión para mí. Tú no te dabas cuenta... Al principio es tabas tan débil... Después depositaste en mí toda tu confianza, y yo tenía las manos atadas, hasta aquel día en la fiesta de Angela . Me mirabas como si te murieras de sed por un beso mío...

-No me di cuenta -musitó ella.

-Bella, ¿por qué te sentías tan avergonzada de la noche que pasamos juntos? ¿Tenías miedo quizás de que te consi derase una conquista fácil?

-Sí -admitió Bella-. Pensé que al haberme abando nado a ti, había pasado a formar parte de tu lista de aventuras.

-Boba -murmuró Edward acariciándole un mechón de su melena-. Ya te he dicho que no hubo otras conquistas...

-Pero tú me hiciste creer lo contrario, ¿recuerdas? Y te por taste muy duramente conmigo cuando me fui a casa de James. Edward suspiró con cierta tristeza.

-Me dio por pensar que tú te arrepentías de lo ocurrido y que te estabas vengando en cierto modo. Verás, es que siempre que Victoria y yo teníamos algún problema, ella acudía a James. No es que sospechara que me engañasen, no me malinterpretes. Pero siempre que ella necesitaba consuelo, allí estaba James. Y a mí eso me dolía como no te puedes imaginar. Con el paso del tiempo, llegue a odiarles a los dos. Cuando Victoria murió y vi a James desmoronarse, lo comprendí todo. Yo nunca debí ca sarme con ella. Era la novia de James, supongo que lo sabes. Debí haber sabido que lo que yo sentía por ella no era sólido; se trataba de pura y simple atracción. Pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había enamorado de mí, y yo me sentía responsable. Pero ella necesitaba más de lo que yo podía darle, y yo no me di cuenta. Ese fue mi error. Bella le acarició la mejilla.

-James nunca me ha tocado, ¿sabes? Después de ti, no quería que nadie más me tocase.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta, pero no sé por que me dio por pensar que tú preferías a James ... ¡qué tonto fui!

La apartó el pelo de la cara y la miró largamente, recreán dose en su desnudez.

-Dios mío, eres bellísima -murmuró.

Bella se sonrojó intensamente y bajó la cabeza. Él re corrió su piel con sus labios, poniendo en ello una ternura infinita.

-Te amo -susurró Bella con voz trémula-. Eres mi mejor amigo, Edward Masen .

Él levantó la cabeza y observó sus ojosverdes.

-Necesitas que te lo diga, ¿verdad? Las mujeres necesitáis palabras bonitas.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo veo en ti.

Edward le acarició los labios, y pronunció las palabras muy despacio.

-Yo... te amo. Y siempre te amare. Nunca habrá otra mu jer para mí -añadió, apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-Ni otro hombre para mí. Me he sentido tan sola sin ti... -dijo acariciándole con la mirada.

Edward le besó los ojoscerrados, aún húmedos por las lágri mas. Después la besó en la boca con mucha suavidad.

-Amor mío -susurró Bella cuando pudo recobrar el aliento.

Entonces Edward se recostó sobre su cuerpo, fundiéndose con ella en un beso de pasión. Bella le sintió temblar y le miró a los ojos, que le parecieron dos

llamaradas grises.

-Entonces, ¿vas a casarte conmigo? -preguntó él.

-Me parece que sí -murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz-. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que no quiero dormir en un barracón con serpientes de tres metros -susurró recorriéndole las sienes con una caricia mimosa.

Edward rió muy bajito.

-No, no te preocupes. Tú dormirás conmigo. Y te protegeré entre mis brazos toda la noche, todas las noches... Mientras vivamos.

Bella le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Nosotros viviremos para siempre, porque yo pienso amar te siempre.

En la casa de al lado, la señorita Sue vio que las luces se apagaban en el hogar de Bella y distinguió en el jardín la sombra de un Ferrari negro. Después de cerrar las cortinas, con una sonrisa enternecida en los labios, pensó que al día siguiente tendría que salir a comprar un regalo de bodas.

**_fin_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que le gusto esta historia y los comentarios que dejaron, disculpenme por el desorden de capitulos de antes, la verdad no se si fue culpa mia o no, pero espero que ahora este bien._**

**_Un abrazo a todas mis lectoras!_**


End file.
